The Life From a Twin
by Taylor5795
Summary: Tyler has a twin sister named Max. She falls madly in love with one of the covenant members. And hates the other two! Will they all come together when they realize they all have the power or will they stay sepertaed and risk dying? My 1st story pls r
1. Chapter 1

Hi my name is Maxine (Max) Simms. I'm the younger twin of Tyler Simms. You may have heard of him and his stupid immature friends that seem to run Spencer Academy. I mean he's my brother and I love him a lot, but I hate his friends. I like one of them but the other two seem to patronize me and talk down to me. WAKE UP CALL!!! I'm only like 6 months younger than them but whatever. Before you ask yes I also got the power. See what they seemed to have missed in the Book of Damnation is that if one of the sons has a twin they both automatically get the power. So yeah, well I have a story to tell and I'm gonna tell so shut up and listen. It started when I was 9 almost ten…

I was always close with Tyler, but I never knew any of the guys he hung out with. I think he was pulling the "she's just my annoying little sister" tricky thing. So whatever he doesn't want me to meet his friends that's cool 'cause he's never met mine. So back to before I was standing outside the gates of my house waiting for Tyler to get home so we could go to my cousin's birthday. He was late, but I didn't mind much because I didn't even want to go my mom was making me. So when Big-shot finally showed up I was going to give him a piece of my mind but I realized that he wasn't alone. He was walking towards me waving his hand to come so reluctantly I did. "Hey what's up Ty?" I asked somewhat unsure of what he was doing. "Nothing I just wanted you to meet my friends." he said flatly. "Why I never met them before!" I snapped a little exasperated that he was making me late for the party. "Well since mom said we're having a joint birthday party this year I thought you should meet them before next week." Tyler finished happily. "Fine, but make it quick we're already late!" I said in defeat. "Okay. Okay don't get your panties in a twist!" he said before I cut him off "Tyler DON'T EVER TALK ABOUT MY PANTIES AGAIN!" I yelled embarrassed because he just said it in front of 3 people I don't know. "Sorry." He said with his face flushing red. "Well anyway this is Reid Garwin" he said pointing to a bleach blonde boy. "Hey Blondie!" I said in a sarcastic tone. "Okay, this is Pouge Parry" he said pointing to a tall dirty blonde boy. "Hey sidekick!" I said with a bright smile. "And this is Caleb Danvers." Tyler finished as he pointer to a taller boy with dark spiky hair. "Hey Fearless Leader!" I said offering a mock salute. "Wow Ty I never knew your sister was so sarcastic." Caleb said with a pure look of confusion. "yeah so what got a problem with it!?" I snapped. Just before he could sya anything back I turned to Tyler and said "Look Ty I'm glad you have friends now can we just go to the stupid party?!" I didn't wait for him to say anything I just dragged him away towards my cousins house.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Life From a Twin**

**Chapter 2**

3 almost 4 years later…

"Tyler! Where are you?! Mom wants to know if we want to have another joint birthday party this year." I said as I found him and Reid sitting on his bedroom floor playing video games. "Hey Max! I don't care do you? I mean it doesn't really matter to me since all your friends are cool with me." Tyler said as he stood up to give me hug. "Okay fine we'll just have our birthdays together again." I said flatly. "Well hello to you too Max!" Reid said to me as I ran over to give him a big hug. 'Hello Reid." I said as I finally got off of him. "You're pushy you know?" he said while getting up off the floor. 'Thank you" I said sarcastically. "Well while I would love to hang out with you two losers I have a party to go get ready for!" with a wink to Tyler I left to go get dressed in my room for my 13th birthday tonight.

Later at the Party…

"Hey guys have you seen Max?" Tyler asked as he came up behind Pouge and Reid. "Yeah I saw her head inside with you mom for something awhile ago." Pouge said just as Caleb arrived next to him. "Hey Ty happy birthday! Are you ready for… Everything?" Caleb asked a little confused on how to deal with everything. "Yeah, at exactly 8:45 tonight I and Max will get our taste of the Power." Tyler said quietly just as two small arms wrapped around his waist. "Hey Birthday Girl!" Reid shouted and ran over and hugged Max. "Well then I guess you're happy I'm here. Anybody else?" Max asked to anyone listening. "Oh lookout the Kira chick you hate is coming over here!" Tyler whispered to me. "Oh look it's the birthday girl. How… nice." Kira said flipping her hair over her shoulder. "Well do you honestly I'd miss my own birthday Oh Genius One?" I asked her with a questioning look on my face. "Well… SHUT UP!" with that she stomped off. "Okay… did anyone else think that was awkward?" Caleb asked. "I did, so who wants cake?!" I asked completely randomly. "I do!" was the answer I got from all 4 boys.

"Alright you guys ready?" Mr. Parry asked us when we got to the old Putnam Barn where in 2 minutes me and Tyler would get our powers. "Uh, Mr. Parry is it gonna hurt?" I asked a little scared of what was happening. "Well I hate to break it to you but, yes it will hurt." He said and instantly regretted it when I burst out in tears. "I don't wanna do this!" I screamed before I fell to the ground shaking with sobs. "Oh shhh, Maxie you'll be fine because I'll be right there with you. Okay?" Tyler said as he hugged me to him. "Alright kids ten seconds left… Good luck!" Mr. Parry said just as a loud clap of thunder was heard and suddenly a bolt of lightning struck both me a Tyler at the same time. The last thing I saw before passing out was everyone running towards me and Tyler.

"God that frickin' hurt!" was the first thing out of my mouth when I woke up. "Oh Max! You're okay I was so worried." Tyler exclaimed as he ran towards my bed. "Well I guess you weren't kidding Mr. Parry!" I said with a big smile to everyone in the room as Tyler helped me sit up. "So this is what being 13 is like." I said examining my arms and legs. Everyone in the room started laughing as I got up to look at myself in the mirror.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Tyler and me dove by Reid's house to give him a ride and he wasn't there. "Hey Ty this is Reid he'll walk to the Dells f he had to just to get there, can we just go without him?" I asked as I waved goodbye to Mrs. Garwin. "Yeah alright." Tyler said as we pulled out of the driveway. As we got there Tyler parked the Hummer in the woods with the rest of the cars and we walked to the edge of the small cliff overlooking the party. "Hey guys" Tyler said as we walked up behind Pouge and Caleb. "Hi." They both said in unison. "Hey Losers!" I said happily as the sent glares at me. Tyler smacked me on the back of the head for being like that. Just as I was about to yell at him for Reid came up behind us. "What's up fellas… and Max." he added quickly as I sent him a glare. "So how's the party" I asked suddenly aware of how high up we were. "Not a clue we just got here." Pouge answered flatly. "Well hell guy's let's drop in." Reid said as his eyes turned black and he jumped off the side of the cliff. "Shit yeah!" Tyler said as he took my hand and pulled me off the edge of the cliff with him. I screamed all the way until my feet hit the ground. "Tyler you JACKASS! You know I hate heights!" I screamed as Tyler flinched and backed away slightly. "We all know that's the only way you would come down is if me or Reid dragged you with us." Tyler said as I started to calm down. "Alright, fine. Next time give me some type of warning like let's go." I said in a sharp tone. "Okay I'm sorry." He said as I walked towards him and gave him a hug. "Hey since Fearless Leader and Sidekick are here can we go to the party now?" I asked now impatient to see my other best friend Kate Tunney. "Fine no need to get pushy we're going!" Reid said as he threw his are over my shoulders. As we walked up people could be heard shouting greetings towards us. "KATE!!!" I screamed as I first saw her standing with some random chick I didn't know. I ran over and gave her a big hug. "Hi" she said as soon as we parted. "Hey Lover Boy she's all yours!" I shouted over to Pouge. "Hey who's this?" I asked pointing to a short blonde chick that was standing behind Kate blushing. "Oh sorry, this is my new roommate Sarah. "Hi, I'm Max Simms. This is my brother Tyler, that's Reid Garwin, that's Pouge Parry and that is Caleb Danvers." I finished as I walked over and pointed to all the guys. Just as I finished I noticed the whole googly eyes thing going on between Sarah and the Fearless Leader. "Hey lookout the Raging Bitch is coming over." I said loud enough for everyone to hear including Kira to whom I was referring to. "I'd rather be a bitch than a butch." She stated and instantly I had Reid and Tyler holding me back. "Hi Caleb" she said as if nothing just happened. Just when I thought she would leave she turned around to face Sarah and insult her. "Tell me how does one go about getting into Spencer from a public?" she said flipping her hair over her shoulder. "Give it a rest Kira." Caleb said in that stupid demanding voice of his. "Why don't you give it a rest?! Aaron Abbot the dick of the century said as he came over and pushed Caleb. "I don't want any trouble." Caleb said calmly. "You posers make me want to puke!" Aaron's right hand man Derrick said. "Is that right?!" I shouted as I stepped beside Caleb. "Give it up girly, it's just a waste of time." Aaron shouted as he pushed me back into Reid. "That's it!" I screamed and ran off in the direction of the woods. "Hey Derrick you idiot!" I heard Kira shout. So I decided to look back and saw that Derrick puked all over Aaron and Kira. I ran back and hugged Reid. "Thanks!" I whispered into his ear just as Caleb was giving him a stern look. "Anytime Baby girl." Reid whispered back. Just then the DJ came over the speaker and said the cops are on their way.

As we were on our way back to the cars there was this guy that I must have missed when I stormed off. Who was talking to Caleb and said something about Derrick puking at an opportune time. "Didn't it though" Reid said to Tyler as he pulled me closer to him because I was shivering. When we got to the Hummer, Sarah screamed out the window that her car wouldn't start. My brother always being the smart one told her to hop in with us even though the car was full. Smooth! Caleb hopped out of the car and went over and used to get her car fixed. When he got back into the car he told Tyler to hop in the passenger seat so he could drive. "Ty just move so he doesn't have to use his I'm a dumb ass hear me roar voice" I finished as Tyler sat next to me. So great I 'm squished between Reid and Tyler! Ah could be worse. "Oh shit no! Caleb don't you dare go over Marblehead! I can't do this just pull over!" I screamed as Reid and Tyler each scooted closer to me and grabbed a hand. The cops saw us speed up and honked in warning thinking we didn't know about the jump. "Caleb I HATE YOU!!!" I screamed as all of our eyes turned black and we went over the edge.

A/N: Sorry if they all seem a little OOC. Especially Reid and Caleb I kind of changed them around to fit my story better. Please don't hate me! Review and I'll love you!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Hey look Max I'm sorry. I know you hate heights." Caleb said as soon as my feet dragged me back to where the Hummer was. "It's not just that it's the fact that you always yell every time someone uses. But you use whenever you feel like it and it's suddenly okay." I said letting the last of my temper flare. "I did it because I thought it would be fun for you and everyone else." He said jumping back into his defensive state. "No you didn't! You did it to seem all cool in front of that Sarah chick!" I screamed. "Well so what if I did? Are you gonna…" "You know what Caleb I don't care anymore! Alright this is so stupid and personally it's not worth my time! I don't give a shit what you use your powers for anymore alright?! I'm sorry I blew this whole thing out of per portion okay?" I said as the last of my defiance slipped away. "Alright I'm sorry too, I shouldn't have let my feelings get in the way of using." He said as resolve filled his voice. "Okay now that we're cool, Mum will be pissed if she gets a letter home before school even starts saying that I'm in trouble." I said worried about how late it is. "You're right." Everyone agreed as we all got back in the Hummer to go back to school.

"Isn't weird how that kid just showed up?" I asked Tyler as we were walking to the dorms. "I know it's like he was off walking around and just popped up to be a good person!" Tyler said in a sarcastic tone while jumping up and down. "Hey I didn't know you could be sarcastic!" I said in a patronizing tone while ruffling his hair. "Oh shut up!" he said while pushing me away. "You know what we haven't done in a while Ty?" I asked him as I stopped walking. "What?" he asked only mildly interested. "When haven't gone to our secret place." I said already running towards our secret place. "Max it's already 12:00 pm! We've got school tomorrow!" Tyler shouted even though he ran after me. "Hey Ty do you think we should bring Reid here one day?" I asked him as we both stopped in front of a huge pond surrounded with trees and a beautiful rock garden around it. "I think he would love it since he's practically out brother anyways." Tyler said smiling as he took in the scene around us. "Yeah… Brother… Yeah." I stammered out. "Oh come on Max I know you like him!" Tyler said exasperated. "No I don't!" I lied. "Oh come on I'm not blind and remember when you first met them you told me you thought he was cute!" Tyler said between gasps of laughter. "Yeah, so that was then!" I said back. "Whatever, just play it cool around him." Tyler said coming down to a serious note. "Okay I think I can do that." I said as I became my usual self again. "Hey Ty I miss us hanging out together like this." I said as I sat down with my bare feet in the pond. "Me too sis, come on you're gonna catch a cold get out!" Tyler said as he sat down beside me. "It's only my feet Tyler! It's not like I'm gonna fall in!" I said exasperated. Just then the rock I was sitting on began to quiver then suddenly I fell into the almost frozen pond. "Max!" Tyler screamed as he stuck his hands into the water to find me. I could feel all the air I had in my lungs lowly gush out as I sunk deeper and deeper into the icy depths. I felt my ear drums crack and pop from the pressure around me. When I tried to move my arms they felt like they were tied into the darkness of the icy pool. I assumed it was the sudden cold impact that made them numb. Off in the distance I could hear Ty calling to me, when I tried to answer all that came out was bubbles. I felt my feet hit the bottom of the what seemed to be bottomless pond. I tried one last time to pull myself up and out of the pond but it was as useless as before. The last thing I thought of was "Goodbye Tyler."

A/N: Sorry to leave you with a cliff hanger but don't worry i'll update soon. Please don't be mad!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Meanwhile Reid was wondering where Tyler and Max had gone off to. Just then his cell phone rang and the name Tyler flashed across his screen. "Hey man where are you?" Reid said as he was cut off by a crying Tyler. "Max… Help her… She fell… Reid lake… outside pond… In woods!" Tyler said as he sobbed. "I'm coming!" Reid said as he ran towards the woods outside the school. "Tyler!" Reid shouted as he saw a crumpled form "Ty… Where is she?" Reid said panicked. "Under water." He said as sobs wracked his body. As soon as Reid heard he ran into the freezing water and dove under looking for Max. He swam to the bottom and found her lying their without breathing. He swam towards her and picked her up and made a mad dash for the surface. When he got out of the icy pool he told Tyler to call an ambulance as he took off his jacket and wrapped it around the small girls frame as he rocked her back and forth.

When the paramedics got there they found a small pulse and immediately brought Max to the hospital. "Tyler ride in the ambulance with her and I'll take the Hummer and call and tell the boys." Reid said as the doors closed and he saw the bus drive off. "Please Max! Be okay." He said to himself as he pulled out his cell and walked to the Hummer. "Hey Pouge it's Reid, Max is in the hospital call 'Leb and tell him to meet us there." Reid said as he started to feel the cold. "No prob Reid we'll be there soon. Don't worry she's strong." Pouge finished as he could feel Reid getting tense. "I just hope she's strong enough." Reid said as he pulled out of Spencer's parking lot and drove in the direction of the hospital.

"Hey Ty how is she?" were the first words out of Reid's mouth as he ran into the ER. "She's in temporary shock right now but the doctors say she'll be fine." Tyler said as he got up when the nurse came out. "Hey everything's still okay right?" Tyler said worry written all over his face. "Oh yes actually she's starting to wake up so we're moving her to ICU." The nurse said with a bright smile. "Oh okay do you know if she can come home anytime soon?" Reid asked as he finally entered reality. "Tomorrow, tonight we're gong to keep an eye on her to make sure she won't go back towards the coma." The nurse said her smile only faltering when she got to the word coma. "Okay." Tyler said as he sat back down. "Hey guys is she alright?" Pouge asked as he and Caleb rushed in. "She'll be okay." Reid said as he watched as they pulled Max's bed out of her room and down the hall. "I'm gonna take a walk." Reid said as he got up and left the hospital. "Hey Reid wait up!" Tyler yelled as he got up and walked out too. "Hey Reid what's going on?" Tyler asked as he sat down on the ground beside Reid just on the edge of the woods outside the hospital. "Well Ty I don't think you're the person I should tell." Reid said unsure if it was okay. "Reid you know if you don't tell me you tell Max and since she can't talk now you're stuck with me!" Tyler said as he gave Reid a friendly shove. "Yeah okay, I'm freaking out right now because I think of how close I was to losing Max forever before I even had her. You know." Reid asked with a slight blush creeping up his neck. "Are you saying that you, Reid Garwin are in love with my baby sister?" Tyler asked trying to hold back laughter and failing miserably. "Yes I am!" Reid stated as if it just hit him. "Ty don't tell Max or anyone. Please!" Reid pleaded. "Don't worry I won't" Tyler said as he finally stopped laughing. "Come on let's go see if she's up." Reid said as he got up.

While Tyler and Reid were inside Caleb told Pouge to call Kate and tell her what happened. "Alright should I have her talk the provost and tell him what happened to Max?" Pouge asked as he pulled out his cell. "Hey Kate baby what's up?" Pouge asked in a sweet voice reserved solely for Kate. "Nothing, hey I called Max and she didn't pick up." Kate said slightly worried. "Well she is in the hospital." Pouge said quietly. "Oh God is she okay?" Kate asked worried. "She'll be fine but can you do me a favor and call the provosts office and tell them that Max was in an accident and will not be in school tomorrow." Pouge asked. "Yeah sure I'll be there in a half hour okay." Kate stated rather than asked. "Bye" Pouge said and all he heard was a click telling him Kate hung up. "Hey guys is everything cool?" Tyler asked as he and Reid walked back into the waiting room. "Yeah we just took care of everything at school tomorrow for Max." Caleb said as he watched a nurse walk in. "Is there a Tyler Simms here?" the nurse asked in a sickly sweet voice. "I'm him." Tyler said standing up. 'Max is looking for you." The nurse said walking back through the door. "Hey I'll get you guys when she's ready alright?" Tyler said as he walked through the same door as the nurse.

A/N: Sorry for the wait I'll try to update soon! Luv my reveiwers!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Once Tyler left he immediately ran straight to Max's room. "Hey Ty, come sit." Max sad patting the edge of her bed. "You had me worried sick! And all you can say is come sit! What the hell's wrong with you?!" Tyler shouted as tears streamed down his face. "Ty come on I need you to calm down…" Max was suddenly cut off by Tyler yelling. "Max don't tell me to calm down I mean I almost lost you! You my best friend in the whole world! You the one thing in this world that keeps me alive! You the reason I'm not a non verbal friggin' loser who never leaves his room!" Tyler's voice cracked as he collapsed to the floor. Max got off her bed and walked over to where Tyler was. "Hey come on Baby Boy you know I'm going to be okay now. And you know all those things you said about you not being alive if I wasn't around. They're not true! You are one of the strongest people I know! Remember when dad was dying and all I did was cry all the time. You're the reason I stopped. You were so strong when I needed you the most. Ty, you are the reason I get up each day! When I feel like dying, all I need is that one smile from you and I realize I can do it! When my world feels like it's collapsing you're the one that always puts it back together. Ty I love and I will never leave you. Do you understand me?" I asked as my voice came down a few notches. "Yes. Max I love you too!" Tyler said as we hugged. "Now help me get my sorry ass back to the bed!" I said as he helped me stand up. "Now Ty there's something I should tell you and I need you to listen okay?" I asked a little worried about what was going to happen. "Sure Max whatever it is you can say." Tyler said his smile faltering a little. "Okay here goes. Ty when the doctors were checking my blood they found something. Well what it is they found isn't good. I have a certain type of disease. Mow before you say anything all I want you to know is that it can be fixed with a complicated procedure." I finished as I watched him closely waiting for a response. "What's wrong with you the doctors said you would be fine. I don't get it." Tyler said completely confused by what was going on. "Well I asked the doctors not to tell because I knew how you would react.. What it does is attacks your white blood cell count in a particular part of your body. Mine is in a muscle that protects my heart. All they would have to do is cut me open and slice the part of the muscle that is infected." I said as if it was the simplest thing in the world. "Okay well you're going to be okay once they do that right." Tyler asked and before I could answer he asked another question that I would never expect. "Are you scared at all?" he asked. I was suddenly feeling vulnerable in front of my own other half. "Well I guess I am. But you shouldn't be. I know that whatever happens was meant to be. Like I was meant to fall into that pond so that the doctors could find this virus bitch before it got to my heart." I said. "How do you know?" Tyler asked. "Because Ty I just do." I said my voice not faltering. "Well what if the procedure doesn't work?" Tyler asked. "Well you know what. What if you were walking out of school tomorrow and got hit by a bus? Ty there are reasons we don't live our lives on what ifs! Because if you waste all your time here on earth thinking about everything that could happen you wouldn't do anything! You would have wasted your life doing nothing. And that's the only thing that anyone should be scared about!" I finished with tears in my eyes. "Okay Max I trust you. When can they do it?" Tyler asked as he wiped away my tears. "Right about now." I said just as a nurse walked in saying that everything was ready. "Well here goes nothing!" I said as I jumped out of my bed and into the wheelchair they had already. "See you in a couple of hours Ty! Remember I love you more than anything!" I said as I was pushed out of my room. "I love you too!" Was the last thing I heard before everything went black.

While Max was undergoing her operation Tyler had just filled in the boys and Kate about what happened. "Why didn't she tell us?" Reid asked as he broke the silence. "She didn't know until we came here." Tyler said as he walked over to Kate and put an arm around her shoulders. "Well why did you say everything was alright if it wasn't?" Kate wailed as she turned her head into Tyler's shoulder. "Because Kate she knew how we would take it if it didn't come from her." Tyler said as he looked over at Pouge who just stared off into space completely ignoring the fact that his girlfriend was crying into another guys shoulder. "Mr. Simms?" a man wearing an operating suit came out and asked. "Yes? Is she okay?!" Tyler asked as he jumped up and walked towards the man. "Yes everything went beautifully. Your sister should be out in no time. The entire infection id gone and doesn't appear to be showing any signs of coming back!" the doctor said happily. Tyler let out a breath he didn't notice he'd been holding. "Yes!" Reid shouted as he jumped up in the air dancing around like an idiot. "Do you think she'll be back in time for school tomorrow?" Tyler asked. "Oh yeah I forgot the provost said that he would delay school until Max was back!" Kate said as he jumped up to dance around with Reid. "Oh well then she should be ready to go home by tomorrow night if everything stays the way it is." The doctor said with a smile. "Oh and my boy, you're lucky to have a sister that is so strong most people wouldn't have lived through everything she has. Especially in one night." He said as he gave Tyler a handshake and a wave to everyone else. "Yes I am." Tyler said to himself with a smile as he ran over to the others who now had Caleb and Pouge dancing along.

A/N: Sorry this all seems a little weird to be sprung on but it seemed right to show how strong Max is. Please review.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

When Max was fully awake they sent in all of the boys and Kate all at once because the waiting room could no longer contain them. "Hey guys!" Max yelled happily from her bed. "Hey Maxie!" Tyler screamed as he ran over and hugged her. "I got the coolest scar ever! Look." Max said as she pulled on the shoulder of her hospital gown and showed them the 7 inch scar from her collar bone to the top of her ribcage. "Did it hurt?" Reid asked a little weary of the answer. "Hell no! You guys think that a little surgery like this id gonna bring me off my high horse?" Max said feigning shock. "Oh whatever" Tyler said sitting in a chair beside her bed. "Hey guys when can I go home?" Max asked eager to get back to Spencer. "By tomorrow night, now go to sleep!" Tyler said he closed his eyes feet resting on the bed. "Fine, night everyone!" Max said as she closed her eyes. "Night." Was the sleepy response she received back from everyone.

By the time Max woke up the next morning everyone else was already up and packing up everything for her to get home. "Hey I'm ready to go!" Max whined from her bed. "You only have to wait for the doctor to come in and dismiss you." Tyler said for what seemed like the billionth time. "Hey here he comes!" Reid said as the doctor walked in. "Alright Max, everything seems to be in order. You will have to come in, in a bout a month for a check to make sure everything's still okay. Now you may go but if anything goes wrong call immediately." The doctor said as he signed Max's release papers. "Thanks doc!" Max screamed as she jumped out of bed and ran out of the hospital. "I'm freeeeeeeee!" Max shouted and danced as she walked to Tyler's Hummer. "Easy Maxie" Tyler said in a warning tone. "Sorry" Max mumbled as she got in the front seat of the Hummer. Kate rode back on Pouge's bike with him. Caleb drove by himself. And Reid rode back with Max and Tyler in Tyler's Hummer.

"It's good to be home!" Max said as she plunked on her bed in her dorm room. "Yeah, hey what do you guys want to do tomorrow after school?" Reid asked as he laid back on Max's bed. "I don't know! What do you want to do Max?" Tyler asked. "Hey how about we go to Nicky's with everyone?" Max asked for lack of a better plan. "Sounds good to me I'll call 'Leb and Pouge see if they want to come." Tyler said as he walked out of the room to go call. "So you miss me?" Max asked Reid. "Yes, who else was there to annoy the shit out of every two seconds?!" Reid asked in a sarcastic tone. "Thanks I feel loved!" Max said laughing. "No I was really worried when Ty called and said that you were trapped in the pond." Reid said becoming serious. "Oh you saw me like that?" Max said worried what he thought of her now. "Yes I didn't even think before I jumped in after you!" Reid said as a slight blush crept up his neck. "Hey guys, they want to go!" Tyler said as he walked back into the room. "Oh cool" Max said not really caring. She looked over to Tyler. "Hey I'm hungry." Max said getting up. "Well I'll take you down stairs to get something." Reid said as he and Max walked down stairs. "They so love each other!" Tyler said to himself as he walked down to his dorm room to get a change of clothes.

"Hey Reid what should I get, jello or pudding?" Max asked contemplating her two options. "I'd go with jello." Reid said as he went to snag a table in the dining hall. "Jello it is!" Max said as she ran to the dessert table. "Hey why were you and Ty in the forest pond anyway?" Reid asked as he ate his fries. "Well this might sound ki9nd of stupid but, that's me and Tyler's private spot." Max said as she kept eating her hamburger. "Oh that sounds cool." Reid said. "Hey do you know what time it is?" Max asked. "Oh it's about 7:30 pm why?" Reid asked a little confused. "Because there's this great meteor shower tonight that's supposed to start at 8 and I wanted to know if you wanted to come watch it with me." Max said all in one breath. "Yeah sure, it sounds cool." Reid said with a charming smile. Ok cool, well we better go." Max said standing up. "Why we've got a ½ hour." Reid said standing anyways. "Well we're going up on the roof and I don't want to be cold!" Max said indignantly.

After they went to watch the stars it was about 9:30. "Hey Reid I'm really tired, so I'm gonna go to bed. Night!" with that Max stood on tiptoes and gave Reid a kiss on the cheek. "Good night Max." Reid said to her closed door while rubbing the spot where she kissed him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Max. None of the song or the Covenant are mine. **

When Max woke up the next morning she was pumped. She went over to her radio and turned it on and one of her favorite songs came on. "We Live" by Superchic. She sang along as she danced to her closet to get her Spencer uniform. "We live we love; we forgive and never give up! OHHHHHHHH!" Max sang as she grabbed a towel and danced to the showers. When she came out "We live" was over but another good song came on "Paralyzer" by Finger 11. As she danced around in her towel someone knocked at the door. "Who is it?" she asked as she danced towards the door. "It's Ty, I need to know if you want to come get breakfast with me and the gang." Tyler asked as Max opened the door. "Okay just give me 1 second!" Max said. "Well hurry up!" Tyler said as he shut the door. "Hey unless you want me to go naked give me time!" Max screamed as she walked out of her room looking amazing. "Did you use to get ready?" Tyler said a little curious. "Duh!" Max said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. When they got down stairs everyone was already there and eating. All heads in the cafeteria turned as Max walked across the room. "Hey everybody" Max said happily ignoring the looks. She sat down between Sarah and Reid. "Hey Max!" Sarah said with a smile. "Aren't you gonna eat anything?" Reid asked. "Yeah." Max said simply as she took a bite of his bacon. "Thanks" she said as she took another. "Hey Max I'm having a birthday party this weekend and I was wondering if you would like to come?" a girl named Stacy asked shyly. "Yeah sure can I bring these nerds with me?" Max said with a smile. "Yes, that would be awesome!" Stacy handed Max a fancy envelope and pranced away. "Cool, looks like I won't need to figure out plans." Max said as she ripped open the envelope. "Hey Sarah what's your 1st period class?" Max asked as the bell rang. "English literature" she said with a slight frown. "Cool me too!" Kate said. "Max what's yours?" Kate asked. "Same as you" Max said as they walked down the hall. "Well this our stop" Caleb said as he and Pouge left us for geometry class. "Ty where are you and Blondie-Bear heading?" I asked as I saw the door to English lit. "We have the pleasure of sitting through European History with Professor I don't even know what the hell his name is because I'm already asleep!" Tyler said as I turned into class. "Good luck!" I shouted as the door shut behind me. "Are all the classrooms this big?" Sarah asked as we walked up to the last row. "Yes" I said in a flat tone. "Hello class I'm…." Max didn't even hear that much due to the fact she was already asleep. "Ms. Simms, since you have decided to show much enthusiasm in this class why don't you tell us who wrote The Tell Tale Heart?" Professor guy asked. "Well for one thing I know he has a name. I'm pretty sure he has a last name too!" I said as the whole class laughed. "Edgar Allen Poe" Kate coughed quietly so the teacher couldn't hear her. "Alright kids settle down I know the answer. It was written by Edgar Allen Poe!" Max said as she stood up and bowed. The whole class applauded her. "Thank you" Max whispered to Kate just as the bell rang. "Hey Ty, where to?" Max asked as she linked arms with him and Kate with Sarah on the other side of Kate. Geometry" he said clearly excited. "Me too!" Max, Sarah and Kate all said in unison. "Cool, where's Reid?" I asked not seeing him with us. "Oh he was back with the teacher for sleeping in the first 10 minutes of class." Tyler said with a smirk. "Oh well he better hurry his sorry ass up or he'll be late." I finished just as Reid showed up beside me as we walked into the classroom.

"The day is almost over Maxie" Reid whispered in Max's ear as they walked into their 8th period class. If only he knew that, that gave her chills all the way down her spine. "Oh thank GOD!" Max screamed as they walked into Personal Finance. As the last class of the day was over Max, Sarah and Kate all headed back to Max's dorm to pick out clothes to wear to Nicky's. "I still don't know what Nicky's is." Sarah said as she sat down on Max's bed. Just then My Chemical Romance's "Teenagers" started play and Max answered her cell phone when she realized who it was. "Hey Reid what's shakin'?" she asked. "Nothing but Ty wanted me to tell you that plan's have changed we can't go to Nicky's until Saturday." Reid said all in one breath. "Oh well that sucks" Max said her voice mixed with sadness. "I know but after we can all head to your house and hang out and watch movies all night." Reid said hoping it would cheer her up. "Okay bye." Max said as she hung up the phone. "We're not going to Nicky's until Saturday." Max said in a flat tone. "Crap! I wanted to go tonight." Kate pouted. "I know but after we can all hang out at my house and watch movies all night!" Max said. "Cool, well I've got homework to do so I'm gonna head back to my dorm. Sarah you coming?" Kate asked as walked out the door. "Yeah, bye Max" she said with a bright smile. As they left Max called Reid back. "Why aren't we going to Nicky's?" she asked before he even said hello. "Oh hey Max everyone has too much crap to do." Reid finished. "Fine" Max said with a pout. "Can I at least come hang out with you and Ty as I do my homework?" Max asked in a pleading tone she knew Reid wouldn't say no to. "Yeah come on over." Reid said as he hung up. "Yes!" Max shouted to herself as she shut her phone. She grabbed her bag and iPod, turned it on and danced all the way to Reid and Tyler's dorm while listening to "Pop, lock and Drop It" by Huey.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Max.

A/N: Oh and sorry for my stupidity with the mix up in the last chapter The Tell Tale Heart was not written by Shakespeare it was written by Edgar Allen Poe. It's kind of Ironic because I have a book of all of Edgar Allen Poe's stories and poems. Sorry!

During the night Max got a phone call from Pouge. "Hello" Max said sleep highly evident on her voice. "Hey Max it's Pouge. Listen I just got a call form Caleb saying that he saw a darkling of the dead kid at the Dells." Pouge said. "Don't worry we'll watch him the next few days to make sure he alright. And it's probably because he's so close to ascending." Max said in a bored tone. "Bye" Pouge said hanging up. "Yeah thanks." Max said as she threw her phone. "I hate him! Who the hell calls somebody at 3:30 in the god damn morning?" Max asked herself. "You know what I'm going for a run." She said as she went to her closet and picked out a tank top and the gray sweatpants she was wearing. She ran over to her desk grabbed her iPod and ran out the door.

By the time she got back it was about 6:30. "I'll take a shower then head over to Tys" she said as she grabbed a towel and headed towards the bathroom. When she got out of the shower she noticed that there was someone else in the bathroom with her. "Hello?" she said unsure of who it was. "Hey Max!" the mysterious person said as they turned around. It was Sarah. "Oh god you scared me! I thought you were like Aaron or somebody." Max said clutching her heart. "Sorry I didn't think you would mind if I came in." Sarah said with a smile. "No I don't mind I just didn't hear you!" Max said as she walked out of the bathroom and into something hard. "What the hell…" Max swore as she fell to the ground. "Oh I'm sorry I didn't see you. Hey wait weren't you with Caleb and his friends at the Dells party?" the new guy said. "Yeah, you're the one that saved Caleb's ass aren't you?" Max asked picking herself off the ground. "I'm Chase, and you are?" Chase asked as he helped her up. "I'm Max Simms Tyler's twin sister." Max said. "Oh yeah he's in my History class." Chase said. "Yeah I think he might have mentioned you." Max said. "Oh well I gotta go get dressed nice to put a name with the face." Max said as she walked back towards her dorm.

As Max walked towards Tyler's room she heard yelling. "Hello?" Max said unsure of who was there. "Hey Max!" Tyler said coming to the door. "What are you yelling about?" Max asked as she entered the room only to be stopped when she saw that Pouge and Caleb were there. "Cal I don't like him!" Pouge yelled in Caleb's face. "Why he hasn't done anything to you!" Caleb yelled back. Max screamed loudly. "WHAT THE HELL IS YOU GUYS'S PROBLEM?!?!?!?!" she yelled as loud as she could. "Chase" Pouge answered flatly. "Well get over it because I have a headache. If you to girls want to argue later that's cool but wait until I'm gone alright?" Max said as she grabbed her head. "Ty do you have any aspirin?" Max asked as she walked over to Reid who was sitting on his bed. "Yeah I'll get it." Tyler said as he walked into the bathroom. "Here." He said tossing Max a small white bottle and a bottle of water. "Thanks" she said as she threw the small pills in her mouth and drank some water to swallow the pills. "Hey come on time for class or we'll be late." Max said as she stood up. "Hey do we all have the same classes today?" Pouge asked as he walked out after Max. "I have Language/ Writing." Max said as she rolled her eyes. "Me too!" was the response she received from all 4 boys. As they walked down the hall way Kate and Sarah came over. "Hey." They said in unison. "Hey" Max said back. When they continued down the hall Kate and Max started to sing and dance. "I want Candy! Duh, duh, duh, dun, duh!" Max belted out as she twirled around Tyler. "I see you there baby shakin' that ass!" Kate squealed as she pulled Sarah away from Caleb and danced around with her. Once there were down everybody in the hall who moved so they could dance started clapping. "Thank you! Thank you! We'll be here 'till Thursday!" Max said as she started running toward her next class. "Dude your sister is friggin' whacked!" Reid said as he chased after her. As they came in to the classroom Reid, Tyler and Max headed up to the 10th row up, while Kate and Sarah sat in the row in front of them. And Caleb and Pouge sat on the opposite side of the seats on the 10th row.

When the professor walked in everyone in the class fell silent. "Good Morning" The professor said happily. "During the first half of the year we will be learning about four contemporary writers of fiction, 1st, Cormac McCarthy, 2nd, Tim O'Brien, 3rd, Kent Harvey and last but not least Steven King." The professor wrote all the names on the board. "Yeah Dream catcher was the shit!" Reid exclaimed from beside Max. The entire class burst out laughing. "Thank you Mr. Garwin." The teacher said with a tone of sarcasm. Caleb looked back and gave Reid the dirtiest look Max had ever seen, Reid being the jackass that he is just shrugged and smirked at him. Max gave Reid thumbs up, and mouthed "Good Job". He smiled at her and mouthed back "I try". "You cocky bastard" Max whispered as she smacked him on the back of the head. "Hey no need to get mean." He said as he smiled anyway.

"Wow I never thought Reid would be that outspoken." Sarah said as her, Kate, Max, Tyler and Pouge walked down the hall. "It's only because you don't know him." Max said as she burst out laughing. "I wonder what the provost wanted." Pouge said as he leaned in towards me and Tyler. "Me too, oh look here come Cal." I said walking towards him. "Hey what did the Provost want?" I asked as Pouge, Reid and Tyler came up. "Nothing just wanted to make sure the new guy Chase was hanging out with us." He said in a bored tone. "Why?" Max asked to no one. "Because you're just that damn hot!" Reid exclaimed in a sarcastic voice. "Thanks" Max said as she walked back to Kate and Sarah purposely swishing her butt. "Thanks for the show!" Reid yelled to her. Max just turned around and flipped him the bird. "What did he do now?" Kate asked as they walked away. "Nothing just being Reid" Max said continuing to walk. "Whatever" Kate said walking beside her.

The next two and a half days past so quickly that Max barely had time to do anything. "Hey guys" She said walking up to where the Sons were sitting. "What's up?" Max asked sitting down on Tyler's lap. "Someone already sitting here" Tyler said rolling his eyes. "I don't care we still on for Nicky's tomorrow?" Max asked anybody with an answer. "Don't we have to go to that chic's birthday?" Reid asked eating his sandwich. "Whatever I don't even remember her name." Max said while eating Tyler's grapes. "Yeah 'cause I didn't want those" Tyler said with mock offense. "Here. Now shut up!" Max said as she shoved a handful of grapes in his mouth. As the lunch bell rang Max was walking down the hall to her next class when somebody ran up behind her and jumped on her back. "Ahhhhhh!" she screamed as she fell down. "Relax Maxie it's just me." Tyler's voice came to her ears. "You jackass! Why did you do that?!" Max yelled exasperated with her brother's immaturity. "Sorry Max, let's get to class before we're late." Tyler said grabbing her hand and running off. "When are you supposed to go back to the doctors?" Tyler asked looking over his shoulder at Max who smiled back at him. "Not until next month, unless something goes wrong." Max said matter-of-factly. "Okay cool" Tyler said turning a corner into a classroom just as the bell rang. "Nice to see your bright smiling faces again." The professor stated not really giving a crap. Kate stood up in the back row pointing to two seats on the edge. "Come on Ty" Max said pulling him up the stair to where Kate was. "Hey Max, hey Baby Boy." Kate said smiling. "You know I really should come up with an embarrassing nickname for you." Tyler said giving Kate a mock glare. "Oh, I wanna help! How about…PSL! Max said to Tyler. "Why?" he asked a little confused on what it meant. "Pouge's Secret Lover! Duh" Max said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Oh, I like it!" Tyler said sticking his tongue out at a petrified Kate. "NO!" she screamed obviously forgetting where she was because the professor looked at her with a pointed look. "Are you done yet Ms. Tunney?" The professor said snidely. "Yes sir" she said giving max and Tyler dirty looks. "Sorry Kate!" she whispered. "Okay" She said with a pout before they broke out into a loud laughter. The professor cleared his throat. "Sorry Sir!" Kate and Max exclaimed simultaneously and immediately shut up.

"That was the funniest thing I ever saw!" Tyler exclaimed once he, Max and Kate were out of the room. "Where's Sarah?" Max asked Kate. "She had to go to the bathroom." Kate said as she walked over to her locker which was right beside Max's. "Okay." Max said as she walked over to her locker. "Damn it! I forgot my combination." Max said in frustration. "21, 1, 17" Tyler said walking over to his locker which was right beside Max's "Thank you! That's why I love you!" Max said jumping on Tyler and giving him big, wet, sloppy kisses on the cheeks. "Gross get off me!" Tyler said pushing Max off and wiping his cheeks. "Don't make me regret giving you the combo" Tyler said in a warning tone and that shut Max right up. Max and Tyler ran off in order to get to their next class on time. Kate said she had a free period so she went off to the library to work on an assignment she had do Monday. "Hey guys" Chase said walking up behind Max and Tyler while they were looking to see if the others had gotten there yet. "Hey Chase" Max said while seeing Pouge and Caleb off in the other side of the classroom waved. "Reid better hurry his ass up if he doesn't want to be late." Tyler said to Max making her nod her head and laugh. "So Chase are gonna come to Nicky's tomorrow?" Max said while looking back at the door to see if Reid was there yet. "I don't know I'm supposed to go with Kate and Sarah to go get supplies for my room but maybe afterwards." Chase said with a smile. "Cool" Max said not paying attention. Just as the bell rang Reid came skidding through the door. "Stuck the landing Reid!" Max yelled from the 5th row. "Thank you" Reid said taking a mock bow while the rest of the class laughed. Reid ran up the stairs to where Max and Tyler were and sat down on Max. "Hey big butt get off of me!" Max said while trying to get Reid off of her. "Not until you say you love me" Reid said in a sing-song voice. "Fine I love you now get you dumb ass off me!" Max said finally pushing Reid off.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

The next day was Saturday! Max was finally able to go to Nicky's without being totally by herself. "What am I gonna wear?" Max asked her self as she got out of bed and walked over to her stereo and turned it on. A good song came on; it was "Picture" by Kid Rock and Sheryl Crow. Max danced into her huge walk-in closet and looked for something to wear. After looking for about an hour, she looked through all of her clothes at least twice. "I have nothing!" she screamed to herself. "You look like you have a lot to me." Reid said as he walked into her room. "Does this look like it goes together?" Max asked as she picked up a blue corduroy mini skirt and a bright orange sweater. "God no!" Reid said blocking his eyes with his hand. "Well what does?!" Max screamed at him exasperated. Reid walked over to her closet and looked at what was left in there. "What the hell is this?" Reid asked picking up a knitted sky blue shawl Max's grandma gave her. "Put that down stupid!" Max laughed as she turned around and dove into a pile of clothes. "How about this?" She asked picking up a black and pink shirt that said "Heartbreaker" with a white jean skirt. "That's okay but I don't think it looks like you." Reid said as he held up a black flared mini skirt and a silver tube top with a slit up the side held together with jeweled chains. "Reid I love you!" Max yelled as she ran over and jumped on him knocking him down into the closet. Her face was mere inches from his. "Well I should probably go get in the shower!" Max said getting up while helping Reid. "I just came over to see if you wanted to hang out with me and Tyler for the day since Pouge is getting his bike fixed, Caleb's running errands for his mom and Kate and Sarah are going with Chase to go pick up shit for their rooms." Reid said while looking at the stereo that just changed to a slow song called "Obvious" by Westlife. "Yeah sure sounds great what are you guys doing?" Max said as she went over and turned up the song. "I love this song" she said as she slowly started to dance. She went over to Reid who was just watching her and grabbed his hand and started slow dancing with him. "W-w- we were g-g-going to a m-m-m-movie" Reid stuttered out as Max's hands wound around his neck as he head rested on his chest. "You okay? Your heart's beating really fast" Max said without lifting her head. "Yeah f-fine" Reid said still stuttering. "Are you sick? You keep stuttering" Max stated lifting her head and putting her hand on his forehead to check for a fever. Reid's cheeks started to burn and turn red. As the song ended Max smiled at Reid and finally let go. "So do you want to come to the movies with me and Ty?" Reid asked pulse slowing down a bit. "Yeah that sounds cool, what movie?" she asked. "I don't know I said Ty could pick this time." Reid said shrugging. "Okay bye" Max stood up on tip toes so she could give him a kiss on the cheek but at the same time Reid was turning his head and their lips met. Shocked both freaked out and scrambled at least 4 feet apart. "Well I gotta go take that shower!" Max said scrambling out the door. 'Me too now, thanks Max" Reid mumbled as he walked out the door.

As Max was walking back to her room she heard someone walking behind her, when she turned around to see who it was there was no one. "Creepy" Max said to herself. The halls were deserted because all the other students were out enjoying the weekend. When she turned around to walk again she got the same feeling then she felt the littlest tap on her shoulder she turned around eyes black ready to kick some ass but no one was there. When she went to walk again she screamed as loud as she could do to the fact that there was a darkling two feet in front of her. Reid and Tyler were immediately at her side. "What's wrong Max?" Tyler said. All he got as an answer was Max shaking and her pointing to and area of nothingness. "What I don't see anything Max you gotta talk to me!" Tyler said desperate to find out. "There was someone walking behind me or at least it felt like it and when I checked there was no one. So when I turned around to walk again I felt someone tap my shoulder, but when I turned around there was no one so when I turned around to start walking again there was a Darkling." Max finished in a hushed tone. "What did it look like?" Reid asked giving Tyler a worried look as Max stared out in space. "It looked like the dead kid at the Dells" Max said shaking even harder. "Shhh, it's all gonna be okay Maxie." Tyler said as he pulled Max to him. "I was s-so s-s-s-scared" Max said starting to cry into Tyler's chest. "Come on Max you can come stay with us in our dorm." Reid said taking her hand and leading her back to their dorm. When they got there Max was still crying and Tyler was on the phone trying to get a hold of Caleb. "Hey, there's nothing to be afraid of, I've got you now. Shhh, it's all gonna be okay" Reid said gently rocking Max back and forth. Max's breathing soon evened out which told Reid she was asleep. He laid her down in his bed then tucked her in. "Hey Ty what did Caleb say?" Reid asked as he and Tyler went out in the hall to talk. "He said that tonight at Nicky's he would try to figure things out." Tyler said knowing Reid was about to blow up. "WHAT?! BY TONIGHT, THAT'S NOT QUICK ENOUGH **MY** MAX NEEDS TO BE TAKEN CARE OF NOW!" Reid screamed. "Dude, it isn't my fault- wait a second did you just say your Max?" Tyler asked with a prominent smirk. "Oh shut up Ty!" Reid said exasperated. Just then they heard Max screaming and moaning from inside the room. "Max?" Reid said rushing back into the room. "Reid it was so scary I saw you and Ty and Caleb and Pouge all dead. You asked me for help but I just couldn't then you ran off and I chased after you but you wouldn't stop! I tried calling to you but all you said was help! I tried to explain that I couldn't but you didn't care. Then we were all being chased through the woods by some thing I don't know what it was but I ran and you guys did too but it caught you and killed you all! It was so scary!" Max said breaking down into tears. "Hey it's alright, I got you now, it's all gonna be fine. We're all okay me, I'm right here. Okay shhh, just calm down." Reid said in a soothing voice, "Ty we gotta get this figured out NOW!" Reid said with an urgent look.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

When Max finally fell back asleep it was about 3:30. "God Tyler I don't know what I can do!" Reid said with a state of resolve. "Me neither, Caleb said he was on his way back here to help." Tyler said trying to make Reid feel better. "What the hell does he think he can do?! Max doesn't even like him!" Reid said standing up and walking out of the dorm. "I know but he's the oldest and…" Reid cut him off "So why the hell does that make a fuckin' difference?!" Reid said as he slid down the wall and held his head in his hands. "Hey guys what's wrong?" Max said quietly as she walked out into the hallway. "Nothing are you feeling better?" Tyler said as he rushed over and gave her a big hug. Max just nodded against his chest. "Good, now let's go get ready." Tyler said as he and Max walked back into the room. "Hey Reid are you coming?" Max said walking back over to him. "Yeah let's go!" Reid said as he wiped his eyes and tried to jump up but Max caught his arm first. "Were you crying?" Max said instantly worrying. "NO! I was just…" Reid stalled. "Don't lie to me, tell me what's wrong!" Max said as she wrapped her arms around him. "I can't just tell me you're alright." Reid said hugging Max back. "Yeah I'm fine now get your ass up!" Max said jumping up and running behind Tyler before Reid could get her. "Ty grab her!" Reid said as Tyler lifted Max up and threw her on the bed and started tickling her and Reid blew raspberries on her tummy. "Stop… Please… Don't… NO!!!" Max said between fits of laughter. "Hey guys what are you doing to poor Maxie?!" Kate said as she ran over to help Max. They both grabbed pillows and started hitting Reid and Tyler while laughing. "What time are we going to Nicky's?" Max asked as she, Kate, Reid and Tyler were all lying on the floor after a rough pillow fight. "Around 5:30." Tyler said out of breath. "Crap it's already 5:00!" Kate said rushing to get up form under Max. "It is? Wow how time flies when you're beating up your brother!" Max said as she got up too. "Hey I was going easy on you!" Tyler said defensively. "Whatever, Max we got to go get ready!" Kate said rushing around to get her other shoe. "Hey you can borrow my clothes and we can get ready in my room." Max said picking up Kate's shoe. "Thank you Maxie! Your clothes are frickin' awesome!" Kate said as she ran over and jumped on Max knocking her over. "Come on let's go!" Kate said as she dragged Max out of the room. "Help me!" Max mouthed to Reid and Tyler as she was dragged away. They just busted out laughing as she flipped them off.

About 20 minutes later Reid and Tyler walked in trough Max's door just as she was pulling her shirt down. It showed off her belly button ring. "Max you can't wear that!" Tyler yelled as he crossed the room and tried pulling it down over her stomach. "Ty… Fine I'll change my god damn shirt!" Max yelled as she pulled the shirt off in front of everybody and found a black t-shirt that said "The Beatles". "Better?" Max said as she walked out the door holding her cell phone. When they got to Nicky's they were about 5 minutes late. "Where the hell were you guys?" Pouge asked with a smile as he went over and did their handshake thingy. "How are you Max?" Caleb said as he went over and hugged her. "Fine… Why are you hugging me?!" Max asked with a smile. "Oh shut up!" Caleb said as he walked toward Sarah. "Hey Sarah!" Max said as she walked over and sat with her. "Pouge you wanna play some foosball?" Caleb asked as he and Chase headed over to the foosball table. Pouge didn't answer, just walked with them. "Hey Ty there's Aaron, let's go get us some money." Reid said as he and Tyler walked over to the pool tables. "This is stupid, we were all sitting here having fun, now it's the three of us watching them have fun!" Max said. "I got an idea. Give me a quarter!" Sarah said to Kate. "Why?" Kaye asked. "Just give me a damn quarter!" Sarah said as she got up and made her way to the jukebox. "Yes! Come on Kate!" Max said as she yanked Kate over to the jukebox. "What song?" Max asked catching on to Sarah's idea. "What are you guys doing?" Kate asked still not getting it. "We're going to get the guys attention!" Max said. "Oh, bet you Sarah only wants to get one guys attention." Kate finished. "Caleb." Max and Kate said in unison. "Shut up!" Sarah said blushing. "How about this one" Max said typing in I7. "I Love Rock and Roll" came blaring over the speakers. Instantly everyone in the bar looked to the jukebox where Max stood up and cheered. "Come on" Max said pulling the other two out to the dance floor. The three of them started to dance around with a crowd of guys swarming around them. One guy got a little too close to Max and tried to touch but Max just slapped his hand away and started dancing away. Sarah ran off and pulled Caleb to the floor with them. Max ran off and pulled Pouge with her back to Kate. "Your welcome" Max said as she walked over to where Reid and Tyler were over at the pool tables. "Hey girly, what's going on?" Aaron said as Max came over. "How about nothing" Max said with an edge in her voice. "Oh baby don't be like that" Aaron said in a low voice as he went over to her and started rubbing circles on her hip. "Get off jack ass!" Max said as she slapped his hands off her. "That's it!" he said as he grabbed her arms and started dragging her towards the exit. "GET OFF!" Max screamed as Reid and Tyler looked over from the bar and rushed over. Max was now kicking and screaming while pushing Aaron with all of her strength, he didn't even budge. "Tyler!" Max was now sobbing as Aaron pulled her to a dark corner in the bar. "Max! I'm here." Tyler said as he punched Aaron and pulled Max out of his grasp. "What the hell's wrong with you?!" Reid said as he pushed him hard back into the pool tables. "Nothing that slut had it coming!" Aaron said as he pushed Reid. "Let's take this outside." Aaron said as he walked out the back way. "Let's go" Tyler said as he and Reid walked outside with Max close behind them. Caleb who heard the shouting rushed over to Pouge. "It's Reid, Tyler and Max." Caleb said and instantly Pouge was in protective mode. "Sorry babe" Pouge kissed Kate on the cheek and walked out after Caleb. "Do you guys need any help?" Chase asked as he walked after them. "No just stay with the girls" Pouge said without looking at him. Chase didn't respond just stopped. When they got outside Reid and Aaron were glaring at each other as Max tried to hold both Reid and Tyler back. "He's not worth it!" Max said trying to pull them away. "Yeah that's right just listen to your bitch!" Aaron spat. "Max let me go, I'm gonna kill him!" Tyler said as he pushed even harder. Max saw Caleb and Pouge come out. "Caleb, Pouge help me please!" Max said as more tears were streaming down her cheeks as more insults rolled off Aaron's tongue. "Take it somewhere else fellas!" Nicky said as he came out with a baseball bat. "Whatever you say Nicky" Aaron said scared of what might happen. "Bye slut maybe we can finish our little event later." Aaron whispered to Max as he walked off. "Guys look at yourselves! Look at what you're doing to Max!" Caleb yelled as Nicky went back inside. "What?" Reid asked as he looked down where Max's small hands were wrapped around him trying to stop him. "God Aaron was just pissed that I made a combo shot that he bet I couldn't!" Reid said frustrated. "When will you get it? It's addictive you moron!" Caleb said frustrated that Reid used to win a pool game. Reid's eyes went black tempting Caleb to do something. "My power's greater than yours" Caleb said clenching his jaw. "Not until you ascend." Reid said levitating an empty keg. Caleb's eyes went black as Reid threw the piece of steel at him. He easily reflected it. He sent an energy ball at Reid who went fling back into the steel fence. Pouge tried to hold back Caleb as Tyler went to help Reid. Max still had tears streaming down her cheeks. She just stood there as she watched Tyler help Reid limp back. "It's not right to use on each other Caleb" Tyler stated as Reid walked off to the Hummer. "Tell it to Reid" Caleb said disgusted. Tyler walked back to the Hummer to join Reid. "Caleb, he's just using his powers to make you mad" Max said quietly still not moving. "I know Max are you okay?" Caleb asked in a caring voice. "Yeah my wrist just hurts a little" Max said holding up her wrist with a purple bruise in the shape of a hand was standing out. "Max are you coming?!" Tyler yelled in a harsh voice. "Be right there" Max said quietly while walking slowly to the car. "Come on I don't want to be here anymore!" Reid shouted as he slammed the car door behind him as he got in. Max just rested her head against the cold window as they sped out of the parking lot. She had silent tears streaming down her cheeks.

When they got back to the dorms Max was extremely pale and the bruises on her wrist were now black and swollen. "Shit" Max said as she saw how cold it was out. "Max are you coming!?" Reid snapped as he jumped out of the car and slammed the door. "Yeah I'll be right out Reid thank you for asking" Max said sarcastically to herself as she carefully got out of the car. Tyler came around the car and grabbed Max and put his jacket around her as he saw how cold she was. "Hey I'm sorry for getting out of control are you okay?" Tyler asked as he and Max walked slowly into the school behind Reid. "No I'm not really feeling that well now, and my arms really hurt." Max said with a hoarse voice. "Okay come on we'll go in and you can sleep in my dorm tonight okay?" Tyler said quietly as he and Max stopped outside Tyler's room to give Reid some time to cool down. "Hey Ty are you sure cause I'll be fine" Max said as she heard Reid throwing something and screaming loudly. "Yeah it'll be fine because if Reid doesn't like it oh well I'm worried about my baby sister." Tyler said as he hugged Max to him tightly as he walked into his dorm. "Hey Max I'm sorry about before with Aaron. It wasn't your fault he was just upset because I won and made the shot and he lost all of his money." Reid said as Max let go of Tyler. "I got really mad when Caleb starts to act all high and mighty." Reid said as he collapsed on his bed. "I know but Caleb just worries about us when we start to use a lot. He knows what will happen and me and you have seen what will happen. I don't think you use too much. I think you should be a bit more cautions when it comes to how often and how much you use." Max said as she sat down beside him and hugged him. "Okay I'll try, for you okay?" Reid said quietly so only Max could hear. "Okay" she said with a smile. "Now Ty can we go rent some movies and we'll all sleep in here?" Max said as if she chose to sleep in their dorm. "That sounds great Maxie" Tyler replied with a smile. "Okay, let's go before I fall asleep right here" Reid said as he snuggled in on Max. "Get up Romeo I don't want drool all over me!" Max said as she jumped up knocking Reid off the bed.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

When they got to the car Max jumped into the drivers seat with Tyler's keys. "Hell no Max! You don't even have your license!" Tyler screamed as he took his keys back. "I swear I didn't see that yield sign!" Max said as she got out of the car and got back into the backseat. Reid was laughing hysterically since Max and Tyler started their argument. "Fine but I get to pick the radio station!" Max said as she pretended to pout. "Fine what do you want to listen to?" Tyler asked as he fiddled with the XM radio. "I want to listen to…" Max stalled as she heard her all time favorite song come over the radio. "This one" Tyler and Reid said from the front seat as they heard Max start to sing. "Who are you to tell me that I'm less than what I should be? Who are you?" Max belted out from the back as the song ended. "Wow Max that song fits you perfectly." Reid said coming out of his state of awe. "You think?" Max asked as she got out of the car since they were there. "She hasn't sung in front of people besides us like that since dad died" Tyler said in a sad voice as Max walked into the video store. "She should she's really good at it!" Reid said as he watched her. "We should make her" Tyler said in a flat tone. "How I'm afraid to make her do anything. She'll beat the shit out of me!" Reid said with a smirk. "I don't know but we will" Tyler said as he got out of the car. "Lookie who we found" a taunting voice said from behind Max as she scanned the shelves for something to watch. "Go away Aaron! Haven't you done enough?" Max spat as she whipped around coming face to face with the one guy she hates. "No not until I get what I want!" Aaron said as he came forward and tried to grab her. "No I don't think so! I'm not you're type really!" Max said as she jumped away. "Yeah, why is that?" Aaron asked as he backed her into a corner. "Because I'm not a guy!" she said simply as she punched him and skipped away to where she was Reid and Tyler. "Nice going Baby Girl!" Reid said as he saw her come over. "I know right! Now what do you guys want to watch?" Max asked completely unfazed by what happened. "Anything but drama I get enough of that shit!" Reid exclaimed as he walked over to the shelf. All of the people in the movie store were starting to clear out since it was five minutes to closing time. When Max, Tyler and Reid were back in the Hummer Max begged Tyler to let her drive. "Max when and if you get your license you can drive this whenever the hell you want okay?" Tyler said for the billionth time. "Fine" Max said in defeat as they pulled into Spencer's parking lot.

When they got back to Reid and Tyler's dorm Max was practically asleep. "I'm tired" She said as she yawned. "Maxie just go to bed we can watch the movies later" Tyler said as he caught her from falling as she tripped over a dirty shirt. "Yeah sleepy sound good" Max finished as she plopped down on the closest bed and instantly fell asleep. "Good night Max" Reid said softly as he tucker her into his bed. "Well what do you wanna do now?" he asked Tyler who was fast asleep o his bed. "Jesus" Reid whispered to himself. "Where the fuck am I gonna sleep?" He asked himself as he pilled of his Vans and sat down on his bed which Max was now softly snoring on. Reid grabbed a blanket out of his closet and laid down beside Max and curled up and went to sleep.

They all woke up to Max's phone ringing in the middle of the night at 3:30. "Hello" Max answered in a thick tone. "Hey Max it's Caleb" Caleb said in a tired voice. "Well why the fuck did you call?" Reid yelled from the background since it was on speaker phone. "Why are you with Reid?" Caleb asked assuming the worst (or best). "Don't freak out Caleb I'm here too!" Tyler said with a look of disgust. "Oh okay, well I called to say that I might have a feeling of why we were sent the darklings." Caleb finished in a grim tone. "Why" Max said as she jumped up. "Well because I have a hunch that the fifth family wasn't killed off at the Salem Witch Hunt! I think that he found us and wanted to make his appearance known." Caleb finished. "Crap. Well 'Leb I'm sorry but can we finish this some other time on accounting that it's like 3:30 in the god damn morning!" Max screamed at the phone. "Sorry bye" Caleb said as he quickly hung up the phone. "Well that was fun!" Max said sarcastically as she laid back down and said her goodnights again. "Night Maxie!" her two bunking buddies said in unison.

"Hey morning Max anything special you wanna do today?" Tyler asked as Reid walked back in the room with a towel on. "Good morning Maxie!" he said as he walked into the closet to get clothes. "I don't care what do you wanna do today?" Max asked as she got up and stretched causing her tank top to rise and show off her tattoo on the small of her back. "Max what the fuck is that?!" Tyler yelled as he walked over to get a closer look at it. It was a pentagon with an "S", "G", "P" and "D" all at different points. "It's a tattoo Ty." Max said as she walked over to Reid and gave him a hug. "I love it" Reid whispered in her ear as she pulled away. "You know it is pretty cool." Tyler said admitting defeat. "Thanks Baby Boy!" Max screamed as she ran over to where he was sitting on the bed and tackled him in a hug. "We should all get one" he said as soon as she let go. "Yeah but I think it would be kinda girly on you back" Max said as she sat on his lap. "No not on our back but over our hearts." Tyler said. "Yeah I like it!" Reid said excited as he finished putting on boxers. "Dude could you not do that while my sister's here?" Tyler asked trying to play the big brother role. "No, now just be glad I put these on while she was turned around" Reid said pointing to his boxers. "Thank god" Tyler mumbled. "I heard that!" Reid exclaimed. "Do you want an award or something?" Max asked as she squeezed Ty's hand. "Bite me Baby Girl" Reid said as he turned around looking for a clean pair of jeans. "Where" Max asked sarcastically. "Max stop it I'm getting kinda grossed out" Tyler said with a look of disgust. "Sorry Ty" Max said with a smile. "Well I'm gonna take a shower" Max said as she got up and grabbed an extra towel they had. "Good luck" Reid shouted as she closed the door and flipped him the bird.

When she got back she was wearing a gray "Rolling Stones" shirt and a faded pair of clue jeans with a pair of black Chuck Taylor's. "Nice outfit" Tyler said as she walked through the door. "Why thank you good sir" she said in a British accent. "Any day my lady" he said back with the same accent. "Hey what are we doing today?" Max asked as she sat down on the floor brushing her hair in front of Tyler. "Well I thought we could go to Reid's house and watch movies in his entertainment room. "Sound's cool to me are Caleb and Pouge coming?" Max asked as she put back the brush. "Yeah, we promise nothing will happen like last night. I'm really sorry!" Reid said as he walked over and grabbed the movies. "Dude it's no problem, just please don't do it again." Max said as she looked for her favorite necklace. "Here Maxie" Tyler said as he handed her a necklace with four birth stones hanging form different corners of a pentagon. "We gave you that for your 13th birthday and you still wear it" Reid stated. "Yeah so all you guys still wear the leather necklaces I gave you" Max retorted. "Touché'" Reid said back. "Whatever you guys ready?" Max asked as she walked out the door singing to herself.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

When they arrived at the Garwin Manor Tyler pulled into a spot right beside Reid's mom's car. "Dude I friggin' love your mom's car!" Max exclaimed as she jumped out of the car to examine the BMW more closely. "What is up with people and that car it isn't that amazing!" Reid said as he went towards the house. "Come on Max before Reid yells" Tyler stated as he grabbed her hand and pulled her away from the car towards the house. "Hi honey why are you here?" Mrs. Garwin asked in a worried voice. "Nothing mom the guys and I are just here to watch some movies" Reid stated plainly as his mother walked towards him. "Well okay do you want to stay for dinner?" she asked as they hugged and Max and Tyler walked in the house. "Hello Mrs. Garwin!" Max said happily. "Hello Maxie!" Mrs. Garwin said as she hugged Max closely. "How is he doing?" she whispered in her ear. "Better he's trying" Max said back as they pulled away. No one knew about the arrangement made between Mrs. Garwin and Max. You see it was made right after Mr. Garwin's funeral; Mrs. Garwin was so worried about Reid becoming addicted like his dad so she asked Max to keep a close eye on him. Max kept the deal from everyone since that day back when she was 12. "Good, Tyler have you grown even more?" Mrs. Garwin asked as she turned her attention to him and pulled him into a tight hug. "Maybe, it's good to see you too!" Tyler said as he returned the hug. Tyler was always like Mrs. Garwin's second child since he was always at her house with Reid since they were little. "Well are any of you hungry?" Mrs. Garwin asked sweetly. "No mom it's okay we ate at the dorms" Reid said as he looked at Max as she was looking around the house. "Oh alright then" Mrs. G said with a knowing look to her son.

"Why Max have you talked to your mother in a while?" Mrs. G asked as they all sat down in the massive dining room waiting for Pouge and Caleb to arrive. "No actually I haven't. I haven't talked to her since I moved back into the dorms 2 weeks before school started." Max finished looking at the boys to help her out of the issue. You see what happened with Max and her mom was that they were never really that close. Mrs. Simms always wanted a little girly- girl that was the complete debutant package girly, polite and always wearing dresses and skirts. Max was always more close with her dad then he died when she was 13 so all ties with her mother were basically severed. "Well here comes the boys" Mrs. Garwin said as she stood up and walked to the door and gave the others hugs too. "Sorry" Reid whispered to Max ass she got up. "No problem she didn't know" she said back gently squeezing his hand then letting it go. She then walked up to Tyler who was joining the others as they walked towards the entertainment room. "Hey Reidy boy, you coming?" Max asked with a smile. "Let me get some popcorn, you guys can start the movie" he said as she walked away. When Reid walked into the kitchen he saw his mother looking at him with "the look". "What did I do now?!" Reid asked with a look of utter confusion. "You love her" Mrs. Garwin said quietly. "Who?" Reid asked trying to hide his worry. "Max, don't lie to me. I see the way you look at her. It's the same way me and you father used to look at each other" she said dreamily. "Do you know if she loves me back? I don't wanna like 'wow Max you sure are pretty and I love you' and her be like 'fuck off Reid!'" Reid said as he sat down beside his mom. "How do I know that I won't make an ass out of myself?" Reid asked confused by this love shit. "Honey that's the thing about love, it's all about taking chances on it. I f you don't ask and she doesn't ask you you'll never know!" she said as the popcorn went off. "Thanks Mom" Reid said as he hopped off the counter and put the popcorn in a bowl. "Anytime you need help just ask me" she said as he walked in the other room while he waved.

When they all left the Garwin Manor it was about 7:30 they had been there since 9:00 that morning. "So what do you guys want to do now?" Max asked as they walked out of the house after saying goodbye to Mrs. Garwin. "I don't know you wanna hang at Nicky's?" Caleb asked as he got to his car and leaned on it. "Sure, why not?" Max said as she leaned beside him. "Cool" they all said as they headed to their respective vehicles. When they met back up at Nicky's they saw Kate, Sarah and Chase sitting at a table near the back. "Hey babe" Kate said as Pouge walked over to the table. "Hey, what's going on?" Pouge asked glaring at Chase. "Nothing we were just about to leave but since you guys are here we can stay for a little longer" she replied with a smile. "We weren't planning on staying that long anyways, since we all have to go back to the hell hole tomorrow." Max said as she went and sat down on Kate's lap. "Don't you guys have a swim practice tomorrow?" Sarah asked as she took a sip of her soda. "You guys are swimmers?" Chase asked as he, Caleb and Pouge walked over to the foosball table. "Spencer's best. State finals 3 years in a row" Pouge said as he watched as Caleb made a goal on Chase. "I swam for Hastings" Chase said trying to add more to the conversation. "What stroke?" Caleb asked as Pouge sent daggers at Chase. "Freestyle" he answered. "You won't be here, that Caleb's swing." Pouge said viscously. "Really, wow, that's weird" he replied.

Reid and Tyler were over at the pool tables with Aaron and the boys. "Hey guys you were kicking his ass!" Max said happily as she walked over to them as Aaron walked off at seeing her. "Yeah I think he's slightly afraid of you now." Tyler said with a smirk. "He should be. I may be tiny but I'm viscous!" Max said with a sarcastic tone. "Damn straight!" Reid said. "Thank you" she said back as someone put on "Time After Time" done by Quiet Drive. "Oh I love this song!" Max and some girl from the bar exclaimed at the same time. "Hey you like this song too?" Max asked the mystery girl. "Yes! Hi" she said shyly as she laid eyes on Tyler. "Hi" he said back blushing. "Well Reid you're coming to dance with me." Max said as she pulled Reid out to the dance floor. "Max I hat dancing" Reid whined. "Yes, I know I just don't care." She said as he spun her around in his arms. "Wonder how they're doing?" Max asked Reid indicating to Tyler and the girl they just met. "Hopefully good" Reid said. "Me too!" she exclaimed and swung around. "Hey Max I have a question to ask you…


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Max and other things you don't recognise.Did I spell that wrong?

"Max I have a question to ask you…"

"Yeah, Reid" Max asked as she looked at him. "DoyouwannagototheFallFestDancewithme?" Reid said all in one breath. "What?" Max asked as she laughed. "Do you wanna go to the Fall Fest Dance…? With me?" he asked again only slower. "I'd love to!" Max exclaimed as she wrapped herself around him. As soon as they parted Reid gently pressed his lips against hers. "You ready to go?" Caleb asked as they walked off the dance floor. "Sure" Max answered still staring at Reid. "Why are you so happy?" Kate asked with a knowing look. "No reason it's just really nice in here" Max said distractedly. "Sure" Tyler said as he smirked grabbing Amelia's (the mystery girl) hand. "Whoa, Tyler's gonna get some!" Reid yelled to everyone as he left the bar. "Reid shut your mouth!" Max hissed harshly with a death glare. Both Amelia and Tyler were both too wrapped up in each other to notice what happened.

As Max, Reid, Tyler and Amelia drove back to school in Tyler's Hummer an interesting conversation broke out. "So Tyler do you have anybody to go to the dance with?" Max asked implying that he asks Amelia. "No do you?" He asked back telling her to shut up. "Why yes I actually do" she said smugly grabbing Reid's hand. "Oh so you finally told him?" Tyler asked. "No she didn't say anything!" Reid said as he looked towards Max for answers. "Well you see she's had this massive crush on you since you met." Tyler said trying to get Max to open up to tell Reid herself. "Yeah so what you've liked Amelia forever now you just never had the courage to ask her, her name!" Max said back trying to get her brother a date to the dance without having to ask Amelia herself. "Well Tyler I've always had a crush on you since the start of term I was just too nervous to do anything or say anything to you." Amelia said quietly to Tyler. "Really, why didn't you say anything?" Tyler asked as he threw a dazzling smile her way. "You're a Son of Ipswich! You don't just walk up to one of you guys and be like I love you, you wanna go out?" Amelia said in a mocking voice. "Well Amelia do you have a date to the Fall Fest?" Max asked from Reid shoulder. "No" she said quietly. "Ok since you don't have a date and Tyler doesn't have a date why don't you two go together?" Max said with a smirk as both of the people in the front blushed a deep maroon. "Well Amelia do you wanna go to the dance with me?" Tyler asked as the blush deepened. "Sure" Amelia answered back as they pulled up to the dorms. "Well Max are you staying in our dorm?" Tyler asked as he opened the school door for Amelia. "Yeah sure I don't feel like walking to my dorm. "Oh what floor is your dorm on?" Amelia asked. "Third why" Max answered a little dizzy because Reid was holding her around the waist. "Mine too, maybe I'll see you around" Amelia said before she kissed Tyler on the cheek and ran up the stairs.

"She seems nice" Max stated openly as Tyler put on his pajama pants. "Well she's…" Tyler paused. "Completely and totally amazing for you" Max said as she walked over to his nightstand. "What are you doing?" He asked as he saw Max fiddling with his drawer. "Looking for a shirt stupid" Max said as she continued to dig. "Here this used to be the one you stole all the time" Tyler said with a smile as he handed her an old faded shirt. "This was dad's" she stated with a watery smile. "Yeah it was his favorite." Tyler said as he sat down beside her and put his arm around her. "What's wrong?" Reid asked as he walked in the room wearing boxers while his hair was wet. "Nothing Max is just tired." Tyler said covering up for Max knowing that she wouldn't want Reid to know the truth. "Okay then let's go to bed we all gotta get up early." Reid said as he walked over to his bed and laid down. "Goodnight Maxie" Tyler said as he kissed her on the forehead. "Night Tyler" Max said as she got in beside Reid who was already asleep. "What a baby we were only out for a little while" Max mumbled as she snuggled closer to him. "Bite me Simms" Reid mumbled. "Where Garwin" Max said as she drifted off to sleep.

As the alarm beeped off Max was the first one up. "Get up guys we're late your practice starts in 10 minutes!" Max yelled as she ran to her room. She came back five minutes later wearing mismatched socks two different shoes and a Lime green shirt with wrinkled jeans. Tyler and Reid were already out the door wearing baggy sweatpants and no shirt. "You sure you don't want to swim?" Reid asked patronizing as he knew Max couldn't swim. "Shut up now move your asses!" Max shouted as she took off running towards the swimming pool. When they got there the rest of the team was already there. "Good luck" Max said as she squeezed Reid's hand and walked towards the bleachers. "Hey Simms" Max heard from somewhere behind her knowing it couldn't be one of the Sons since they were off in the corner. "What do you want?" Max snapped swirling around full speed. It was Aaron Abbott. "What do you want?" She asked in a hard voice. "To finish what we started" He whispered going closer to her. "Back off Aaron!" Max said trying to push him away as he backed her up towards the wall. "Get away" Max yelled trying to push him back as he starting kissing her neck. As she finally pushed him she started to run towards the boys when he grabbed her arm and she jerked back and she fell in the pool. Aaron walked off laughing thinking she would be fine.

When she didn't come back up one of Aaron's friends Scott walked over to the pool to see if she was faking, she wasn't. "Tyler man something's wrong with Max!" Scott said as he ran over to him. "What Aaron pushed and she fell in the pool and now I don't see her." He said rushing back to the pool. "Shit" Tyler yelled as he ran and dove into the pool using to make himself swim faster. When he pulled her out she was shaking badly. "Hey Ty what the fuck happened?" she asked as she regained consciousness. "Aaron pulled you and you fell in, you ok?" Tyler asked showing worry for his baby sister. "Fine just get me a towel and help me walk over to the bleachers" Max said as she got up. As she was walking back to the bleachers she saw Pouge, Caleb and Reid all "talking" with Aaron. "Guys stop he isn't worth it!" Max said as she walked over to them and grabbed Reid's hand. "He almost killed you-" Reid was cutoff by Max's mouth on his in a heated kiss. "Never mind Abbott, don't ever touch her again or I'll cut your balls off and send them to your mother" Reid said as he walked off. "By the way, don't think he's kidding, because if he doesn't do it I will" Max said as she walked off towards the bleachers.

A/N: I'm sorry it took so long but I don't have that much time to update with school and stuff but when I do this is where I'll be! Please Reveiw


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

As the time passed by Max was getting really bored. There were still two more swimmers before it was Pouge's turn, which was the 1st Son to swim, then it was Caleb and Chase, then it would be Reid's turn and last would be Tyler. Damn these things were long! She should have just gone home after she almost died. Max got lost in her bitter thoughts and when she came back to reality Caleb was walking to the edge of the pool. "Did Pouge win?" Max asked Sarah. "Yeah, you okay?" Sarah asked as she took Max's hand. "Yeah, just zoned out in my thoughts for a minute there" Max said as she squeezed Sarah's hand reassuringly. The next thing that happened was unbelievable. Caleb swam and was in the lead but as he swam back Chase flashed ahead and Caleb hit his head and sank under. Max was the first person to realize that Caleb had been down there forever, she ran to where the others were standing around the pool's edge as Chase resurfaced with Caleb under his arm.

As Caleb became conscious again he was lying by the pool with the Son's, Max and Chase crowded around him. The rest of the team had already gone to the showers. Sarah left with much convincing from Max. "What happened?" Caleb asked groggily. "You almost drowned" Pouge said with a worried glance. "Yeah luckily Chase was there to get you before you sucked up the whole pool" Tyler said with a smirk. "Oh yeah and you got your ass kicked" Reid said as he put his arm around Max. "Yeah, well thanks for the compassion" Caleb said as he got up. "Down boy, we didn't mean anything by it" Max said as she made a downwards motion with her hands. Reid smirked as he got up and pulled Max with him. "Hey, here's and idea why don't you guys all get changed and we'll all go get something to eat" Max said with a fake smile. "Sorry, I can't gotta go meet some teachers for extra credit" Chase said lying. "Okay, well the rest of us can go then" Max said not bothering to mention that she knew he was lying. "Cool, see you in a little bit" Reid said as he kissed Max on the cheek.

When all four boys came out of the locker room Max wasn't in the pool area. "Where is she?" Reid asked no one. "Maybe she went out side for fresh air" Tyler said shooting a worried glance at Reid who just started walking towards the exit. "Max, where are you?!" Reid hollered as he ran outside. "Hey I'm right here what's wrong?" Max asked as she ran up to him. "Nothing we couldn't find you!" Reid said as he pulled her to him. "Sorry the chlorine was starting to give me a headache" she said as the rest of the boys came running up. "Hey Caleb I know you have something to tell the rest of us" Ma said as Caleb nodded. "When we were in the pool Chase's eyes flashed as dark as the night" Caleb said looking from Pouge, to Reid, to Tyler and to Max. "Dude are you sure, I mean I don't like him either but... Are you positive?!" Pouge asked as they started walking. "Yes how else could he have beaten me?" Caleb asked. "Dude, he's better than you!" Reid hollered getting aggravated. "No I'm talking about how far behind he was he couldn't have swam that fast and beaten me!" Caleb said frustrated. "WHATEVER, he was better than you! And he BEAT YOU! Get over yourself!!!" Reid shouted and stormed off. Tyler and Pouge nodded and walked after him. Max just stood there staring after them. "Max do you believe me?" Caleb asked desperation evident in is voice. "MAX ARE YOU COMING?!" Reid shouted from Tyler's Hummer. Max stood silent. "MAX!" Reid yelled louder as he got out of the truck. Max again did not reply to him or Caleb. "HELLO, EARTH TO MAX!" Reid said loudly as he waved his hand in front of her face rudely. "WHAT?!" Max snapped as she shoved his hand away. "What the hell is wrong with you?!" Reid yelled in her face. "Well the fact that you're willing to believe some person that you just me like a week ago over somebody you've known ever since you were 2! That's what's wrong with me!" Max yelled. "You actually believe him?" Reid asked incredulously. "Yes as a matter of fact I do and I am ashamed of you and Tyler and Pouge for not, so if that is all you wanted to know goodbye!" Max yelled in Reid's face as she grabbed Caleb's hand and dragged him towards his Mustang.

"You didn't have to do that" Caleb said as he sat in the driver's seat staring at Max, who was glaring out the window at Reid who just stood right where she left him. It began to rain as Caleb started he car. As they pulled away from the parking lot Reid just stared at the car as the rain poured down on him. "So Caleb what do you think we should do about Chase?" Max asked as she peeled her eyes away from Reid. "Well I was thinking that we could check the admission's office and take a look at his profile, If that's sounds okay to you" Caleb said as he glanced at Max out of the side of his eye. "Yeah that sounds fine" Max said as she stared at the road in front of her.

As they pulled up to the admissions office, it was raining harder than ever. "Okay I know we live in Ipswich but this is a lot of rain!" Max exclaimed as they got out of the car into the freezing rain. "It's fucking cold too!" Caleb said as they ran towards the fence surrounding the office. As they reached the fence Caleb jumped over it as Max stepped over it with Caleb's help. "Wow I never realized how short you were" Caleb said as he smiled down at Max. "Shut up" she said in a joking tone. "Here it is Chase Collins, it say that Collins is his adopted name. His real name is Pope, Chase Goodwin Pope." Caleb said in a thoughtful voice. "Wait a sec, it also said that his adoptive parents died on July 14th" Caleb read. "He was born on July 14th 1988; they died on his eightieth birthday!" Max whispered. "Pope, Pope, where have I heard that name… Goodie Pope, from the Book of Damnation" Caleb said loudly. "You're right!" Max said as she saw a shadow move outside the door. "Quick" they grabbed the files and flouted up the ceiling. A guard came in holding a flashlight he started looking around as Caleb dropped a paper. It got about 3 inches to his head when Max's eyes flashed black again and the paper froze. Caleb looked over to Max with a look that said "THANK YOU". Max just nodded back as the guard left.

When they left the office with the papers, they stopped under the awning. "You know what this means right?" Max asked. "Yeah, Chase is one of us." Caleb said as he pulled out his phone. "Here call Pouge and Tyler" Caleb said as he tossed her the phone. "What about Reid?" Max asked as she dialed Pouge's number. "He'll be with them if not call his cell." Caleb said as they walked back to his car. "Yo" Pouge said as he answered the phone. "Hey, it's me we need you and Reid and Tyler to meet us at the Danvers colony house" Max said quickly into the phone. "Alright, but Reid and Tyler left for the dorms about 5 minutes ago" he said worried. "Alright I'll call them, thanks" Max said as she hung up the phone and quickly dialed Tyler's number. "What" Reid growled into the phone. "Didn't I dial Ty?" Max asked unsure. "Yeah, he's driving right now, what do you want?!" Reid hissed into the phone. "We found out some shit on Chase that we need you guys to hear!" Max bit out. "Whatever" Reid said in a bored voice. "Whatever jackass, just meet us at the Danvers colony house!" Max said as she hung up without waiting for his reply.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Disclaier: I only own Max and whatever scenes you don't recognise okay? Good!

When everyone was finally at the house Max was pacing back and fourth.

"What the hell took you so long?!" Max snapped when Tyler and Reid walked in.

"We didn't rush" Reid said as he walked towards her.

"Sorry this was such an inconvenience to you almighty Reid!" Max snapped.

"Max, Reid stop it so we can get this over with!" Caleb said as he walked over after him and Pouge had their heart to heart.

"Fine Danvers, what do you want?" Reid asked in an irritable tone. Max sat down beside him and took his hand knowing he was gonna freak when he found out about Chase.

"Well Max and I broke into the admission's office to look up more information on Chase and we found out some stuff that you guys need to know" Caleb said as he sighed.

"It turns out Chase was adopted and his birth name was Chase Goodwin Pope, he was born in June, 1988 and his adoptive parents died when he turned 18, are you putting this together?" Caleb asked as he looked at all of them.

"So you think Chase is one of us?" Tyler asked opening his mouth for the first time since they arrived.

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm trying to say" Caleb sighed.

"That's bullshit!" Reid hollered.

"Were you lying the other night at the Dells when I asked if you were using?" Caleb asked with his serious look.

"No" Reid snapped as Max felt him tense up at the accusation.

"Well it wasn't me, Pouge, Max, Tyler or you then who was it?" Caleb asked as the realization hit Reid. Just then Caleb's phone rang.

"Hello, Sarah what's wrong?" Caleb asked into the phone with a worried look.

"_**Kate's in the hospital! The doctor's say she's having a bad allergic reaction like she was bitten by hundreds of spiders! Caleb I had this nightmare about spiders!" **_Sarah panicked on the other side of the line.

"Shhh, we'll be right there go back to your dorm, I'll be right there!" Caleb said as he hung the phone.

"What is it?!" Max asked worried.

"It's Kate…She's in the hospital, they say it's like she's been bitten by hundreds of spiders" Caleb said as he looked at Pouge, who was running towards the stairs.

"Pouge stop!" Max yelled.

"This is Kate we're talking about!" Pouge exclaimed as he ran up the stairs and out the door.

As Pouge sped to the hospital on his Yellow Ducati, he ran into someone unexpected. Chase.

"What did you do to her you son of a BITCH?!" Pouge yelled over his bike's engine.

"Nothing much" Chase smirked.

"I swear if you hurt her…" Pouge trailed off.

"I only used her to get to you, it's you I'm gonna hurt!" Chase cackled as he flipped Pouge's bike over as he charged at him. When Pouge was on the ground Chase walked over.

"I'm only using you as my bait to Caleb!" He laughed as he threw a huge energy ball at Pouge making him pass out.

Back at the dorms Sarah was just getting back into her dorm from the infirmary with Kate's stuff when Caleb walked in.

"Have you seen Pouge?" He asked as he sat down on her bed.

"No, but I called him and told him about Kate" Sarah said as she sat beside him.

"Okay" Caleb said just as someone knocked at the door.

"That's probably him now" Sarah sighed as she got up and opened the door. It was Caleb AGAIN!

"Pouge's been in an accident" he said as Sarah evaporated into the air and reappeared on her bed.

"Don't, you hurt her!" Caleb snapped as the appearance of him disappeared and there sat Chase.

"I won't unless you don't cooperate" Chase said with an evil smile.

"What do you want?" Caleb asked with a worried glance at Sarah whose face was turning black.

"Your power, you see my dad died when he willed me his power, now nobody in your little club told me about the aging. Now it's too late and I need more power" He said as he smirked and threw Caleb across the room into the bathroom mirror.

"It doesn't work like that; it's the body that wears down not the power!" Caleb shouted as Chase sat down beside him.

"You see I don't think so!" Chase said as he started choking Caleb.

"Fine when you die, it won't be my fault!" Caleb choked out.

"Okay just meet me tomorrow at the old Putnam Barn, and we'll see who dies" Chase said as he got and walked out of the bathroom, after he fixed the mirror.

"You can't just leave her like that" Caleb exclaimed as he looked at Sarah still turning black.

"Okay" Chase said as he walked out and the spell disappeared.

Max, Reid and Tyler were already at the hospital waiting outside Pouge's room.

"Tyler, been inside Reid's closet again?" Max asked as she saw the orange sweatshirt Reid wears under his gray one.

"You know it" Tyler said as he hugged Max when he saw her look at Pouge with unshed tears.

"Oh Maxie I'm sorry about earlier okay?" Tyler asked as she turned and nodded into his chest.

"Hey Sarah's here I'll take her to the waiting room while you two talk okay?" Tyler told more than asked as he took Sarah's arm and led her to the waiting room.

"Listen Max I'm sorry, I know I screwed things up royally but I will do anything for you to forgive me! No matter what it is, consider it done! When we're apart I feel like I'm only half of myself Max you complete me! Wow I can't believe I just said that! It's so cliché!" Reid said as he looked at her with pleading eyes.

"Oh Reid, I'm sorry too! I was hoping we would do this, I missed you so much! It seemed like a part of me was missing without you!" Max said as she jumped into his awaiting arms. He swung her around and she squealed. "Max, I love you" Reid whispered against her lips as he kissed her.

"Reid, I love you too!" Max said as she kissed him again.

"Guys Chase wants it all to go down tomorrow" Caleb cut in.

A/N: Sorry I've been really busy and can only type with one hand sorry! And review to tell me what you think, there should only be one or two more chapters thaks for staying with me!!! Taylor


	17. Chapter 17

The Life from a Twin

Chapter 17: The Beginning of the End

"What do you mean he wants it all to go down tomorrow?" Max asked as she struggled for her voice to remain calm.

"I mean, I had the best run-in with him at Sarah's dorm and he told me he would kill all of us and Sarah and Kate, if I didn't meet him at the Putnam barn at 11 tomorrow night" Caleb explained as Tyler walked back into the room.

"Dude, she's pretty scared out there. You might want to go explain some shit to her" Tyler said as he walked over to us and gave Caleb an encouraging smile as the older boy had gone completely white-faced.

"Don't worry Cal the girl loves you! She'll stick with us" Max said making Caleb smile at the use of his nickname as it crossed her lips. She was the only one in the whole school who never called him anything but Caleb.

"Alright, but I blame you if everything gets fucked up" he sighed as I smiled at him.

"Don't you already blame everything on me?" Max asked playfully.

"Yes. Yes I do" He smiled nervously as he pushed his way out to the waiting room to tell Sarah everything.

When Caleb walked back into the room outside Pouge's, he was staring off into the distance.

"How'd she take it?" Max asked as she sat up from her slouched position on her chair.

"Fine, she went back to her dorm to get some sleep, and she told me she'd see me first thing tomorrow at my house" Caleb said wistfully.

"Told ya she loved you!" Max exclaimed as she hugged him.

"What? What happened?" Reid asked as he and Tyler both woke up.

"Sarah told Fearless Leader she's madly in love with him and would love it if he took her right here in the waiting room!" Max exclaimed dramatically, just trying to make the boys think they missed all the good stuff.

"I'm sure she did" Tyler groaned as he rolled onto his side in the chair he was sitting in, trying to go back to sleep.

"Ty, we're going back to the dorms" Caleb said as he shook the younger boy out of the chair.

"Fine, Reid you're driving" Tyler droned out as he walked out of the room with Max leading him.

"Yes!" Reid exclaimed as he pumped his fist in the air making Max laugh.

When they arrived at the Danvers' Mansion, Max was asleep.

"Maxie, we're here" Tyler said gently as he shook her shoulder.

"What?" She asked groggily.

"Wake up and get a move on Baby Girl!" Reid laughed as he saw her roll out of the car.

"Shut up Reid!" She glared at him as best she could, with half open eyes. As they quietly walked into the house, they heard a clatter come from the kitchen. They knew it had to Mrs. Danvers due to the fact that the help left at 9.

"Mum, are you okay?" Caleb asked as he ran into the kitchen, to find his mother sipping brandy from a glass, sitting serenely at the kitchen table.

"Caleb darling, what are you doing home now? I thought for sure that you would stay at the hospital with Pouge" She smiled at Max as she walked into the room. Her and Max had always been close, she was like a second mother to her as Max's father was dying. She was the one Max would go to when her and her mother would fight too much. It pained Max to see Mrs. D throwing her life away on alcohol like this.

"Hello Dear" She smiled warmly at Max who was glaring a hole into the glass of Brandy. Out of respect for the young girl, she put the cup in the sink, knowing it bothered Max to see her drink.

"Hello Mrs. D!" Reid said as he threw his arm around Max's waist. At this, Mrs. Danvers raised an eyebrow making Tyler laugh.

"Yeah Reid FINALLY stopped being an idiot and asked her out!" He laughed at the blush that rose on Reid.

"Shut it Ty!" Reid said through gritted teeth.

"Hey Mrs. Danvers where can I sleep I'm really tired?" Max asked as she stifled a yawn unsuccessfully.

"Oh you go upstairs and it's the first door on the right" She said to the younger girl who nodded and kissed Reid on the cheek and ran up the stairs. She smiled at the display and walked back towards the table.

"Mother, I told Sarah about everything" Caleb sighed, waiting for his mother to yell.

"Why? Why did you get her mixed up in all of this Caleb?! It's bad enough that you children were already involved with it! Why the hell would you bring her into this?!" Evelyn Danvers refrained from yelling for the sake of the sleeping girl upstairs. Reid and Tyler took that as their hint to go to bed and let Caleb and his mother work things out. They didn't bother to say anything knowing it would go unnoticed.

When they reached the room Max was appointed to earlier, they found Max awake watching, a small TV in the corner.

"Why aren't you asleep Maxie?" Tyler asked going into big brother mode.

"Couldn't, every time I shut my eyes all I could imagine was what might happen tomorrow night" She sighed as she pulled her knees to her chest on the bed.

"Maxie I promise no matter what, we're all going to be okay" Reid sighed as he walked over and enveloped her in his arms as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Yeah Max, we're all in this together, 'Till the end, through thick and thin and all that good shit!" Tyler exclaimed as he sat down beside the couple, hugging on the bed. When Reid pulled away to look into Max's eyes, they found out she was already asleep. They smiled at each other as Reid gently picked her up, as Tyler pulled down the covers and covered her over as Reid set her back down.

When Max woke up the next morning she was confused.

"Where the hell am I?" She asked herself as she jumped up out of bed when she felt someone's arms wrap around her waist. She jumped around, eyes black, ready to kick someone's ass. Her eyes changed back to their natural color of icy blue when she realized it was just Reid.

"What's wrong Baby?" He asked as he rolled on to his side.

"Nothing, just didn't know where I was" She smiled as she sat back down next to him.

"Okay, you sure that's it?" He asked knowing there was something else bothering her.

"Yes, no, maybe, I'm really scared about what might happen tonight. I mean, what happens if Caleb can't do it? What if he can't beat Chase? What's gonna happen to us?" She asked as years rolled down her cheeks.

"I promise you that Caleb will do it! Even if he doesn't nothing will happen to us because I won't let it okay?" He asked as he wiped her tears away with the pad of his thumb.

"Alright" She smiled, and got up off the bed, dragging Reid with her.

"What are you doing?" He asked as he smiled at her.

"I'm hungry time for some breakfast!" She exclaimed as she ran out the door into Tyler's room which was just across from hers.

"TYLER WAKIE, WAKIE!" Max hollered as she jumped on him.

"JESUS MAX! WHAT THE HELL?!" He yelled as he fell out of bed.

"I thought that would be a lovely wake up call" Max laughed as she helped him up and the three started walking towards Caleb's room.

"Hey Caleb, time to get up" Max said softly as she sat down beside him.

"Why does he get a nice wake up?" Tyler asked as he pouted.

"Well, when the day comes for you to save the world as we know, I'll wake you up nicely!" Max exclaimed as she shook Caleb's shoulder.

"What? Is it time?!" he asked as he jumped up.

"No! It's just time for breakfast 'cause I'm freaking starving!" Max laughed as she too stood up.

"Oh" Caleb laughed out, as he walked down the stairs to where the maid was making breakfast for the four teens.

"Hey Max will you go get Sarah and bring her here? We have to work on a plan for tonight" Caleb asked as he and Tyler sat down at the table while Reid walked into the room with a donut.

"I'd love to but I can't drive!" Max pouted.

"Well bring Reid with you!" Tyler exclaimed as he threw the keys to Reid, who'd by now finished his donut.

"Cool, come on Baby Girl!" Reid exclaimed as he grabbed her hand and ran out the door to Tyler's Hummer.

As Reid drove out of the Danvers' Mansion gates Max was beginning to get nervous again.

"Baby, I promise I will never let anyone or anything hurt you, so, don't worry right now just think of all the stupid shit we can do together at the Fall fest!" Reid laughed as he saw a smile grave Max's lips.

"I know, but we can't pull off too much unless Ty tells Amelia about the Power" Max said as she stared out the front window.

"I know" Reid sighed. "Hey we're here" He said as they both got out of the car and walked towards Spencer hand-in-hand.

"Sarah? Are you in here?" Max asked as she opened the dorm room door.

"Yeah, I'll be right out" A small voice shouted from the closed bathroom door. "Okay" Max called as she sat down on Reid as he lay back on Kate's empty bed.

"Oof! Baby you could give a warning" He smiled at her as he sat up, when Sarah came out of the bathroom.

"Oh look at you two!" Sarah exclaimed happily.

"Hey you ready?" Max asked as she grabbed Sarah and hugged her. Sarah just nodded against Max's shoulder, as Max threw Sarah's bag to Reid.

"Come on Hun" Max sighed as she took Sarah's hand and led her to the car.

As they were exiting the dorm Sarah realized she left her cell phone on her dresser.

"Shit! They were going to call me if Kate or Pouge got any better." Sarah exclaimed as she tried to run back to the building only to realize that Reid was holding her back.

"Sara, you can't go, it's not safe for you to be anywhere alone" He said as she nodded the realization hitting her.

"I'll go" Max said as she turned towards the building.

"No, Max you can't go by yourself" Reid said trying to be protective over both girls.

"Reid relax, I'll be fine!" Max waved it off as she smiled and ran towards Sarah's dorm.

When she reached the dorm an eerie feeling settled over, but she just ignored and walked through the door, in search of Sarah's cell phone.

"Looking for this?" a deep voice asked from behind her as she knocked over the lamp on the dressed, enveloping the room in darkness.

"Chase, go away" She said in a strong voice trying to mask her fear.

"Oh little Maxie, drop the act! Stop trying to play around with the big boys. I know you're scared of me" He laughed at her. He fucking _laughed_ at her. Max wasn't gonna take his shit now. She threw caution to the wind and threw all of herself into a wave of energy she threw at him. He blocked it easily.

"Maxie that was pitiful!" he cackled.

"Shut the fuck up!" Max screeched back, Chase threw an energy ball at her. It hit her square in the chest throwing her into the back wall. She got up with a great amount of effort only to find Chase standing above her, just waiting for her to make a move. By the time she gathered up the strength to scream for Reid, Chase had her pinned up against the wall by her neck, holding her a foot above the ground.

"When you go back to you lead, tell him that I mean business" Chase smirked and threw her into the dresser as he disappeared into thin air.

"Fuck" Max mumbled as she gathered all of her strength to stand up and walk to the parking lot.

She was leaning heavily on the railing when Reid looked up and saw her.

"Max what the fuck happened?" He asked as he ran over to her, Sarah trailing behind him.

"Chase" Max rasped out.

"Shit Maxie" Reid mumbled as he held the shaking girl to his chest and gently picked her up and carried her to the car placing her lying down in the backseat. Sarah remained silent the whole car ride as she silently watched Reid argue with himself. She glanced back and saw Max either asleep or passed out on the leather seats.

"You really love her don't you?" Sarah asked quietly making sure not to wake Max. Reid didn't trust his voice to answer so he silently nodded and placed his head against the steering wheel as they stopped at a red light. Sarah smiled slightly and placed her hand on his back, trying to offer him the comfort she knew he needed. Reid looked up and smiled at her through the tears rolling down his face. Sarah smiled and gently wiped the tears off of his face.

"Come on Romeo light changed" She smirked making him laugh and speed off towards Caleb's house.

When they arrived in the driveway Max groaned from the backseat as she awoke.

"Shhh, Maxie babe, hold on just a few more seconds I'll be right there" Reid glanced over his shoulder at her. She was lying stilly on the seat with deep bruises and cuts beginning to form on her face and neck, and probably other places that he couldn't see right now. He could only imagine what Tyler would say or do; Max has been hurt before but never like this, especially with it being cause by Chase.

"Reid" Max rasped with a dry voice.

"Shhh, baby don't talk it'll only make things worse" Reid said from the front as he parked the car and jumped out of it to get to Max. Sarah just smiled as she saw the look on Reid's face when he saw Max smile up at him.

"Can we go in yet?" Max asked as Reid put one arm behind her neck and the other behind her knees, gently lifting her and walking towards the manor. Max smiled and closed her eyes as she laid her head down on Reid's chest, as he walked into Caleb's house quickly with Sarah following behind him.

"What the fuck happened?" Tyler asked worried as he saw the image of his sister being carried by Reid.

"Chase" Reid growled in a dangerous tone that told Tyler to drop until Max was okay.

"OH, Is she okay?!" Caleb asked as he ran into the room.

"I don't Cal, fix her" Reid said helplessly as he set her down on the couch. Caleb's eyes softened as he saw Reid, the boy who never shows emotions, almost in tears in the middle of his bedroom.

"Don't worry Reid she'll be okay" Sarah said as she stepped up to him and held him as he fell apart.

"I wasn't there Baby Boy, I'm sorry" Reid sobbed.

"I know Reid, don't worry we'll fix her" Tyler said trying to remain calm and strong because Reid couldn't. Reid nodded slowly and Sarah took her cue to walk him out of the room while Caleb and Tyler checked Max.

"Sarah it's all my fault!" Reid hollered into her shoulder as they sat down on the couch.

"No Reid it isn't!" Sarah sighed kissing the top of his head, while she rubbed circles on his back.

"What's happened?" Evelyn asked as she walked into the room, when she heard Reid's voice shouting.

"Max is hurt badly" Sarah said as tears brimmed her eyes. A look of panic crossed the older woman's face as she realized that it must be bad if _REID_ was crying.

"Is-is she going to be alright?" Evelyn asked the two distraught teenagers on her living room couch.

"We think so" Sarah said softly as she rocked Reid back and fourth. Evelyn walked over and sat on the other side of Reid taking him from Sarah knowing the younger girl was unstable herself.

"Go check on her" Evelyn said as she rubbed circles on Reid's back as tears streamed out of her own eyes. Sarah nodded and ran up the stairs to Caleb's room where Max was.

"How is she?" Sarah asked quietly as she walked into the silent bedroom.

"She's, hurt pretty bad and she used a lot of her power but she'll be fine in a few hours" Caleb said with a dazed look on his face.

"How's Reid doing?" Tyler asked tearing his eyes away from his sister.

"He's okay, as well as can be expected, and Evelyn's holding him" Sarah said smiling as she saw the shocked look on both of their faces.

"Mom never does that!" Caleb gasped and ran out to make sure she wasn't lying.

"Oh god" He gasped when he saw Reid nod his thanks and walk towards him.

"Is she okay?" He asked as he wiped his face.

"Yes and she's asking for you" Sarah smiled as she butted into their conversation.

"MAXIE" he exclaimed as he ran into the room.

"Reid" Max smiled as she sat up.

"Oh Max I love you so much! I love you and I promise I won't let anything ever hurt you again!" Reid exclaimed as he kissed her forehead and all around her face while he was squeezing her to his side, holding her tight.

"Reid I love you too, but thins wasn't your fault!" Max laughed at his reaction to her.

"Yes it was now don't you ever scare me like that again…" He never got to finish his sentence due to the fact that Max silenced him with smoldering kiss.

"I promise I won't do anything bad ever again!" Max laughed as the smirk returned to her face.

"I love you Max and I'll never stop… Will you marry me?" Reid asked as he got down on one knee in front of her.

"I…"

A/N: Sorry it's taking forever to finish I promise I'll finish before I uypdate any other of my other stories! It's extra long so please don't hate me and tell me if you like it! Again I'm sooooooooooo sorry for taking forever just please stick with me! And cookies to whoever reviews!


	18. Chapter 18 Meet Me in the Barn

**Chapter 18: Meet Me at the Barn…**

Recap: "I love you Max and I'll never stop… Will you marry me?" Reid asked as he got down on one knee in front of her.

"I…"

"I, Reid, why, what, HUH?" Max asked stupidly as she stared down at him.

"Max, I love you with all my heart, if you don't feel that way about me… that's fine" Reid whispered, as the smile fell completely off his face.

"Reid I love you with all my heart, soul and existence, but are you only asking me this because we're all facing impending doom?" Max asked as tears welled up in her eyes a few spilling over the edge.

"No, I do love you and want to marry you and I asked now just in case this is the last chance we'll get" Reid said quietly.

"Reid, yes… but ask me again after we al live through this" Max whispered as Caleb, Sarah, Tyler and Evelyn all crowded into the room, all smiling as they watched the exchange. Reid nodded and smiled, taking Max into his arms and kissing her with all he had.

"Wow" Max breathed as he pulled away. "You that worried babe?" She smiled. "Hey Ty, you know how you always wanted a brother?" She asked making everyone laugh.

Everyone was rather calm and serene during the next few hours. Max and Sarah went to change into what they were going to wear to the Fall Fest dance. Sarah was wearing a silver floor length dress with the matching heels that she and Kate bought weeks ago. Max was wearing a knee length, spaghetti strapped red dress with a black crinoline lining over it, making it a maroon black color in the end. She had black flats and dangling black bracelets lining both arms.

"Sarah, you look amazing!" Max exclaimed as she held the other girl at arms length.

"Thanks you too Max!" Sarah exclaimed blushing.

"Hey do you know when Tyler was supposed to go get Amelia?" Max asked Sarah.

"No, they didn't say anything about Amelia" Sarah said.

"Shit" Max mumbled and took off out the door.

"Ty! Don't you think we're forgetting something?" Max asked as she ran down the stairs into the den where the boys and Evelyn were.

"Max, you look AMAZING!" Tyler exclaimed as he saw his sister.

"Thanks, you don't look so bad yourself" Max laughed back. Reid was busy talking to Caleb about what they were going to do but as he heard Tyler's outburst he spun around in search of his fiancée. When his eyes spotted her he stared in amazement.

"Max, you look beautiful" He said swallowing the lump that had risen in his throat. He walked over and kissed the back of her hand making her giggle.

"You look rather dashing yourself" Max whispered as she kissed him long and passionately.

"I love you so much" Reid whispered back as he kissed her gently on the forehead as he stood back up straighter.

"Now that we have that all under control, Ty you need to go get Amelia" Max said as she smiled up at her big bother. She waited patiently for his remark.

"Shit! I'll be right back" Tyler hollered as he ran out the door, only to return 10 seconds later with Amelia trailing behind him.

"Huh?" Max asked with a confused look as she walked over to Amelia to hug the taller girl.

"You look absolutely great! I love your hair" Max said as she let go of the other girl.

"Thank you Max, I love your dress, it clashes perfectly against your pale skin" Amelia said blushing from Max's comment.

"Thanks, come on I'll take you up so you can talk to Sarah while you wait!" Max said as she dragged Amelia up the stairs with a backward wink to the boys.

"She's something else Reid, I'll give you that" Caleb sighed making his mother smile.

"Here you go, Amelia" Max said as she ushered her into the room which held a pacing Sarah.

"She's here for the dance" Max said, hinting that Sarah should keep her calm. Sarah caught on quick.

"OH-kay! Amelia let's see what jewelry Mrs. Danvers has for you to borrow" Sarah smiled as she took Amelia's hand and looked through all the drawers.

"Guys, what's going to happen?" Max asked as she tore towards the three boys staring down.

"We don't know! Captain: Thinks he can do it all without us hasn't told us!" Reid screamed.

"Huh?" Max asked stupidly.

"Caleb doesn't think we need his help! He thinks he's the best person ever! He doesn't need us, his FAMILY!" Reid hollered as he took a step back from Caleb.

"Reid that's enough" Max growled dangerously.

"Well if you love Caleb so much why don't you marry him!" Reid snapped.

"No! How about you tell me why I'm MARRYING YOU?!" Max screamed, Reid could always find that one nerve that would make her react.

"I don't know clearly I don't matter that much to you!" Reid screamed.

"Of course, I don't care about you at all Reid!" Max whispered harshly as she threw off the engagement ring and ran out of the room and out the front door.

"Great job Reid!" Tyler hollered as he stepped up to his best friend.

"Caleb where's Max?" A small voice asked from the doorway.

"_Someone _decided they were going to accuse her of not caring" Tyler spat out viciously not breaking eye contact with the icy blue eyes glaring back into his.

"Wow, Reid. I thought you loved her" Sarah muttered as Tyler back away and walked out the door after his sister.

"Maxie? Where are you honey?" Tyler asked as he walked towards the strangled cries he heard in the darkness by the garden that was dead from frost bite.

"Oh Max" Tyler sighed as he wrapped his arm around the sobbing girl.

"Reid's sorry, I can tell" Tyler whispered trying to comfort his sister.

"I know he never means anything he says" Max whispered her voice too hoarse to speak louder.

"Max, he loves you more than anything in this world! It's just you know Reid. He's always been like this" Tyler said as Max's tears slowed down.

"I know, but Tyler Reid questioned my love for him! You don't say something like that and not have some type of thing and not have any reason behind it!" Max said slightly louder than before.

"I didn't mean anything Maxie" Reid's voice called as he stepped closer.

"You know it isn't polite to say things you don't mean" Max called back still angry with her boyfriend.

"I know, but is it more polite if I apologize after?" Reid asked as he was suddenly in front of the twins sitting down on the slowly freezing ground.

"No! It's rude to lie to people especially when you question their love for you!" Max exclaimed as she jumped up and walked past Reid and into the house.

"Are we ready to go?" Amelia asked.

"Yep, why don't you and Sarah go get into the Hummer, we'll be right there" Max said and the girls walked out and did as she said. Sarah, passing a worried glance at Caleb before nodding and kissing him and saying goodbye, "Be careful" She whispered before walking after Amelia.

Max laughed and linked arms with Caleb. "Meet me in the barn… It's goin' down. Meet me in the school it's goin' down!" She sang loudly. (Real song is it's goin' down by T.I Thanks to HeartbreakerGinny for the idea, lots of love Ginny)

"Max, you sure are crazy" Caleb mumbled as he hugged her.

"Don't worry 'Leb you'll do just fine and if you don't I'll bring you back to life just so I can kill you myself!" Max exclaimed as she held onto Caleb.

"Alright Maxie, whatever you say" He said as he got into his car after telling Reid and Tyler their responsibilities for the evening.

A/N: I know it's taken forever but I want the last chappie to be special and separate from, this one. Thank you, HeartbreakerGinny for the idea with the song. Please review and tell me how I did!


	19. Chapter 19 Until We Meet Again

**Chapter 19: Until We Meet Again**

**MAXPOV: **

I was so scared as I sat in the back seat of the Hummer trembling, trying desperately to cling to a grip on myself. For once Reid didn't hop into the driver's seat, he sat silently in the passenger one every now and then casting a glance to Sarah or Amelia, but thankfully avoiding my gaze. I don't think I could look into his icy eyes and keep my self control in tact. Amelia was staring out the window happily, completely oblivious to the disastrous things that could be happening as we all sit here, waiting for Spencer to appear in front of us.

"Are you okay?" Sarah whispered quietly, hoping that no one could hear which was undoubtedly impossible due to the fact that all our ears were trained on any hint of a sound. I couldn't seem to find my voice so I settled for nodding.

"Are you sure?" She asked her voice cracking even though she was whispering.

"Are you?" I challenged, watching her eyes moisten with unshed tears.

"No" she mumbled her eyes losing contact with mine.

"Come here" I whispered as I held her closer to me.

"Sarah what's wrong?" Amelia asked.

"Nothing" Sarah muttered.

"Alright, enough's enough! Somebody tell me what the hell's going on here!" Amelia demanded her voice running cold.

"Nothing's wrong" Reid's raw voice answered, casting a worried glance in Tyler's direction.

"Damn it Reid! Tell me what's going on this instant!" Amelia shouted, shocking us all. "Look, I already know there's something strange about all of you! You're way too close just to be best friends with each other!" Amelia finished her look demanding the answers.

"We can't tell you" Tyler argued, his face softening when his eyes hit me and Sarah.

"I won't tell anyone! I swear, I really do care for you Tyler and if this would hurt you and your family, I would never tell!" Amelia exclaimed as Tyler swerved off the road and parked on the side.

"Ty what the hell are you doing?" Reid snapped as he grabbed at the steering wheel only to make Tyler turn of the car.

"Shut up _Reid_!" I hollered spitting out his name as though it were laced with venom waiting to strangle me to my death. He didn't even grace me with a reply, pity really.

"Alright Amelia if we tell you, you must swear on your life that you won't tell anyone!" Tyler stressed glancing at me.

"And don't think we won't know if you told so I would keep my damn mouth shut!" Reid hollered as he smashed his head against the window.

"Why don't you practice that now Reid? Go on Ty" I encouraged him with a glare to Reid and a reassuring smile to him.

"Alright we're a secret covenant that was formed a really, really, really long time ago. We're…witches" Tyler filled in, wincing as he waited for the scream.

"I KNEW IT!" Amelia cried out, her voice filed with happiness.

"How the hell did you know?" Sarah asked confused.

"She knew because she had expected something the whole time, especially when she heard about the rumor that Kira spread about the new kids eyes going black in the pool" I explained as I stared blankly out the window.

"She's right" Amelia admitted sheepishly.

"So you're okay with all this?" Tyler asked in shock.

"Yep, I actually think it's really cool!" she smiled and Tyler turned the car back on and proceeded towards Spencer.

**TYLERPOV: **

I was honestly and truly terrified to the core. I haven't been this scared since dad died and Maxie fell apart. I could see the distressed look on her face as she watched Reid walk away, following Sarah and Amelia closely, without so much as glance at her. I could sense her pain and discomfort, but for some reason I couldn't help her. I knew she could feel every little emotion running through my veins at every millisecond. That's another one of the pluses of being twins, we can feel each other's emotions or at least tell what the other one is thinking, and at times it's really cool. But at other's it's like an invasion of privacy, just like now. I feel as if her pain is private and that she doesn't want me to know.

"It's alright Tyler, I know you can't help but know" She tried to smile but it failed and her eyes fell.

"Max, I know and it's okay. He hurt you, I understand. I know you're scared but I am too. We both know Caleb will be fine 'cause he always is right?" I asked, trying to ease both of us at the same time.

"You're right Ty" She sighed and walked closer to my side.

"Don't you forget it" I said cockily, making her giggle.

"I love you Ty" Max mumbled pushing her against me as we walked back to the other three members of our group that bared the same secret we did.

"Are you feeling alright, you seem quite pale" Amelia asked me as she took my hand.

"I'm sorry Amelia, you deserve better than me for this. I hope you know I'm going to be an awful date" I admitted unable to meet her eyes. _Damn it Max! Why do you have to be the fucking fearless one?! _I thought ruthlessly as Amelia's worried eyes flashed back to mine.

"It's alright, it's not about what you do here, it's about who you're here with" She smiled as she leaned towards me. I know we've kissed before but, now, now she knows my secret, my shame, and I just hope she realizes that she'll always have to share me.

"I know Tyler and I don't mind" She mumbled as she closed the gap between our lips.

"Thank you, for everything" I sighed as my forehead rested against hers.

"I don't mind in the least" She giggled blushing as she took my hand and led me to where Sarah and Max were whispering about something, Reid sat there staring off in the distance.

**REIDPOV:**

I hate myself. The one thing in my life I promised not to hurt or screw up is now gone. Way to go Reid! You fucked up the one thing you needed! She won't even bring herself to look at me.

"Max, I-" I was cut off by her.

"No Reid! I can't forgive or whatever it is you want me to do! I know you're sorry but you should be!" She exclaimed viciously, not even looking in my eyes.

"Max, look me in the eye and say that" I said challenging her, knowing I had won.

"Fine Garwin! You're sorry and you should be! I. Don't. Forgive. YOU." She whispered harshly staring me straight in the eye without faltering.

"You don't mean that Maxie" I whispered, clutching onto the only hope I had left.

"The hell I don't!" She snapped relentless to my pleas.

"Max-" I tried again.

"No! Just please stop" She whispered as her eyes fell and the crease in her forehead deepened. _I caused that_ I thought bitterly.

"No Max, I love you and… and I won't stop until you take me back!" I said loudly so the closer people gathered around us could hear.

"Well Reid I'm not gonna take ya back so you might want to think a bit harder than that!" She snapped her watery eyes flashing up to mine.

"Well then" I muttered wracking my brain for something that will make her take me back. _She loves music! _I grinned as my evil plan germinated in my head. I sang:

_**(I miss you, I miss you)  
Hello there, the angel from my nightmare  
The shadow in the background of the morgue  
The unsuspecting victim of darkness in the valley  
We can live like Jack and Sally if we want   
Where you can always find me  
We'll have Halloween on Christmas  
And in the night we'll wish this never ends  
We'll wish this never ends**_

(I miss you, I miss you)  
(I miss you, I miss you)

Where are you and I'm so sorry  
I cannot sleep I cannot dream tonight  
I need somebody and always  
This sick strange darkness  
Comes creeping on so haunting every time  
And as I stared I counted  
Webs from all the spiders  
Catching things and eating their insides  
Like indecision to call you  
and hear your voice of treason  
Will you come home and stop this pain tonight  
Stop this pain tonight

Don't waste your time on me you're already  
The voice inside my head (I miss you, I miss you)  
Don't waste your time on me you're already  
The voice inside my head (I miss you, I miss you)

When I finished I could she the shocked look on her face.

"Reid you better leave the singing to me!" She giggled and ran into my open arms.

"Does this mean you forgive me?" I asked praying for her answer to be in my favor.

"No buddy! This means you have a chance for me to forgive you, I imagine a lot more graveling in order to pay for my forgiveness" She said in a totally serious face as she peeled herself away from me.

"Really?" I asked surprised that the angel that awoke me from my nightmares is really that cruel.

"No, of course I forgive you, ya big lug!" She laughed as she hit my arm playfully.

"Good, then I would have to wait before I could do this" I whispered as I closed the small gap between my mouth and hers.

"FINALLY!" Sarah and Amelia exclaimed together, Tyler laughing from behind them.

"I know right?" Max laughed as I felt the heat creeping up my neck.

"Nothing to blush about Blondie-bear!" Amelia giggled.

"I love this girl already Ty! Nice choice!" Max laughed as she squeezed my hand and walked back towards the giggling girls.

**SARAHPOV: **

I'm really scared despite how I try and cover it up. I can just tell that max sees through it. Even when she and Tyler were talking by the car while Reid babysat me, she was watching me; almost as if I was gonna fall apart at any second. She's right though, it feels like that. I feel like I'm slipping but no one can catch me; I'm terrified.

"Hey Sarah, it's all going to be okay" Max cooed as she pulled me closer to her.

"Apparently I'm terribly bad at hiding my emotions or you're really good at reading them" I laughed bitterly.

"Or you could try not getting lost I your thoughts and let the tears roll down from your eyes.

"That might help a little" I muttered viciously wiping at them.

"Look I love Caleb as though he was my own brother and he's done stuff like this before and he'll be fine. I promise and I hat to lie so, let's ignore this little snag and enjoy ourselves until he comes alright?" she assured me as I nodded weakly against her shoulder.

"Max, Caleb just called he needs to talk to you real quick, hand her over" Reid whispered into her ear, apparently thinking that I was deaf too.

**MAXPOV: **

I was actually scared for Caleb, Sarah and everyone as I held Sarah closer to me. As Reid whispered in my ear I could feel Sarah tense with anger and fear.

"Sarah, come here" Reid whispered as he pulled her slightly shaking form to him and away from me.

"Go" He whispered, nodding his head towards where Tyler was whispering into a cell phone around the deserted back corner of the school. Everyone else had long gone inside.

"Max Caleb needs to ask you something" Tyler muttered clearly not happy.

"Okay…" I trailed off slightly worried, since Tyler never gets that upset over anything; unless it came to me.

"Hello?" I asked unsurely.

"_Max, I need you to do a favor for me" _Caleb's voice sounded on the other end of the line.

"Yeah, what do ya need?" I asked, trying to cover up how worried I was.

"_I need you to come with me and bring Sarah" _He said over the line just as it went dead.

"CALEB, CALEB ARE YOU THERE?!?" I cried into the phone. _Surely I must have heard him wrong. He wouldn't want to put Sarah or me in that danger. _I thought as I dropped the sell phone through my numb fingers. I could faintly hear people's voices calling to me but they were too far away for me to hear the words. Suddenly one voice was closer, close enough for me to feel their breath tickle my skin.

"Max, don't go" they whispered into the smooth skin that graced my neck. I thought it was Reid, but he wouldn't call me Max. He would call me baby or something like that. It wasn't his smell either, it was darker somehow. It was Chase!

"Get away from me!" I cried in a hoarse whisper as I jumped away from the blackness.

"Who Max? Who's near you?" Tyler's voice asked me as he held me.

"Chase, he was here" I whispered, shaking.

"MAX! TYLER! She's missing" Reid's voice called.

"It was Chase" Tyler muttered, his normally sweet voice turned cold, giving me shivers.

"What happened?" Reid's voice asked as I felt his hand grab mine.

"Chase was here and Caleb called to ask her a favor" Tyler spat out, not mad at anyone except Chase and Caleb.

"What did Caleb ask?" Reid managed to say through gritted teeth.

"He wanted to know if she could take Sarah and bring her to the barn; in hopes of distracting Chase" Tyler spat as his grip tightened on me.

"May he live just so I can kill him myself" Reid muttered as he glared off into the distance. I tried desperately to bring myself back together so I could help them keep themselves and Amelia safe. The harder I tried the more I shook.

"Easy Maxie, nothing's going to go wrong. Caleb wanted her there anyway" Reid reasoned, trying to calm my tremors.

"The difference is, I was going to be there to protect her, should Chase take the bait" I managed through my chattering teeth.

"She's right" Tyler admitted.

"Maybe we should just go back to the Danvers's mansion" Amelia suggested, her eyes darting around to the people watching us.

"Yeah we should, you got her Ty?" Reid asked his eyes only leaving mine once.

"Yes" Tyler mumbled as he lifted me effortlessly and all of us walked towards the Hummer.

**TYLERPOV: **

"Reid, I'm scared" I admitted quietly as I sat beside the older boy on the couch in Caleb's room, watching Max squirm as she cried in her sleep. I tried holding her; she just pushed me away.

"Ty I know, I am too. All we can do is stay here and do whatever we can to help her" Reid sighed as Amelia walked back in holding a washcloth.

"I thought this could help" She whispered, her eyes watering at the sight of Max thrashing out on the bed.

"Did Chase, did he…put a spell on her?" Amelia asked quietly, avoiding our gaze.

"I think so, but I don't know what. I think he knew of Caleb's plan and wanted to make sure Max wouldn't be able to help" I whispered, my eyes glazing over as Max cried out in what I could only assume was pain.

"Tyler" Her hoarse voice whispered breaking the earsplitting silence that had overcome the room.

"I'm here Maxie" I rushed over to her side, careful not to disturb the bed too much. Reid and Amelia took a step closer but were careful not sit near her, in case it hurt her.

"Tyler, you need to save Amelia" She whispered, her eyes never opening.

"Amelia's fine Max, she's right here" I whispered trying to keep myself together.

"No she's not. She's trapped between Chase and Caleb. She's trying to stop the fighting but they can't see her! She's going to die, you have to save her!" Max cried, it seemed like she was screaming even though her voice never rose above a whisper.  
"Alright Max I'll save her. See I got her, she's right here" I whispered waving my hand to Amelia to come closer.  
"See Max, I'm right here. Tyler got me" Amelia's voice whispered.  
"Thank you Tyler, you saved her just in time" Max sighed, her voice fragile as though someone were taking it away but she was fighting back. Just when her crying stopped enough for me to be relieved, all her pain started again and she cried and thrashed until her voice went hoarse.  
**  
REIDPOV:** I've never heard so much pain in screaming and crying before in my life. It was absolutely terrifying. Here she is, the girl I love more than anything and would gladly lay down my life for her, she's crying out and thrashing in pain on an empty bed because of a sadistic son of a bitch who needs to die! What the fuck's wrong with this world?!? Tyler says to be strong and just be there for her when she needs us. I can't do that! She's my baby girl and she needs to be fixed now!  
"Reid I know you're worried but it isn't healthy for you to feel like this. It. Isn't. Your. Fault!" Amelia whispered from in front of me, emphasizing each word.  
"Then why does it fell like it is?" I asked my voice cracking.  
"Because Reid, you love her and even though you put up this wall of smart-ass comments and snide remarks, you're a caring person who would rather die then watch some defenseless person get hurt" she whispered taking my hands in hers.  
"What can I do to make it stop?" I asked no one I particular.  
"REID!!!" Max's voice cried, it was laced thick with pain.  
"Maxie, baby, what is it?" I asked rushing to her side as Tyler scooted away to hold Amelia's hand.  
"Reid" she whispered, her eyes flickering open slightly.  
"Maxie I'm here, I'm right here" I whispered grabbing her hand gingerly. She clutched it as another wave of pain invaded her body.  
"Can't he see that I'm not going anywhere?" she asked her voice filled with the tears she refused to cry.  
"Can't he see that I wasn't going to fight Caleb's battles for him? Can't he see Reid? Can't he see?!" her fragile voice wavered, more pain flowing through her tiny body.  
"I don't know Max, I just don't know" I whispered, my voice no longer able to talk any louder.  
"Reid it hurts, it hurts so bad" She cried out, reaching towards me with her hands, her eyes closed again. I took hold of her hands gently.  
"I know baby, I know but it'll all get better soon" I whispered, the tears stinging the inside of my eyes as her hand wondered to my face.  
"Oh Reid, a pretty face like yours wasn't meant to frown" She whispered her fingers ghosting around my lips that were cast downwards in a frown. I couldn't hold the tears anymore and they slipped silently down my face. When one slithered onto her hand, her eyes slid open slightly.  
"Reid you need not to worry about me, I'll be fine, I promise and I would never lie to you" she whispered to me, her voice scratching her throat.  
"You're right, you're gonna be fine" I tried to smile as I saw her beautiful blue eyes glance up at me. They were so dead and lifeless, as though she were holding onto the last breath of survival. She was fucking dying and there wasn't a damn thing I could do!

"Reid, I'm trying to hold on" Her soft voice, laced with pain whispered to me.

"I know Max, just hold on! Please baby hold on!" I cried desperate to have her back in my life when this was all over.

"Reid I love you, goodbye" Her sweet voice whispered to my ears one last time as her eyes faded shut and her breathing slowed until it stopped.

"Maxie, please don't leave me, I'm lost without you! Please oh god take me instead! Take me!" I cried my voice screamed to the hollow coldness of the ceiling.

"MAXIE NO!" Tyler's voice shouted to my ear before I heard the hysterics coming from Amelia's form in the corner.

A/N: One chappie left unless you guys tell me if you want a sequel. It would be awhile so that I can finish my other stories. Just review and let me know!


	20. Chapter 20 It's Over, Time to Move On

**Chapter 20: It's Over Dumb Ass**

**REIDPOV: **

My angel is gone. She stopped breathing 1 hour and 23 minutes ago. She left me behind. She left me and my hopes for us behind, she left me like I was a rag doll she was done playing with. She left me and she can never come back. She left because some sick, egotistical, maniac wanted power. It wasn't worth it and however painful Chase may die it will never be enough. Nothing will ever be good enough to replace Max. God it fucking hurts just to say her name. I loved her and she left me behind. I'm angry but not at her, but it's easier to place the blame on her than it is to face the pain. It's too real and it hurts way to fucking much to face the pain. I see nothing as I stare ahead. There are no colors, there are no sounds, there's nothing! She took all of it with her when she left! She took my heart, my soul, my entire being left with her. All that I was, am, and ever would, is now gone. I never knew how much I needed her in my life. I' empty without her, I'm nothing, and I'm completely gone. I look around and see Amelia holding Tyler as he cries. I see the sobs wracking his body, I see the silent tears that cascade down Amelia's cheeks, and I feel the ones rolling down mine. All the people she left in pain. All the misery she left behind her, she doesn't even care! She's sitting up there in heaven knowing she should be in hell for all the people she left in ruins. 

**TYLERPOV: **

She's gone. I didn't think she would actually leave. I honestly thought she would be alright in the end. But apparently god thought that I asked for enough! Why? She was the one person who I couldn't live without, she completed me all my life and now she's gone, just like that. She's the other half of me. How come if she was only half she took the whole thing that was me with her? I have all these questions that no one in this fucking place can answer. I'm lost; Max was light that shown through the darkness showed me the way that was right. I'm nothing without her! She, me, I, it's not fucking fair! I cared about her but did she care about me? No. If she did, she wouldn't have left like she did! She has to come back, please God, Merlin, Buda, someone? Anybody? Please make her come back! I need her here! She threw everyone and everything she had away without a second thought or a warning glance! She's not the person I thought she was at all. I thought she was everything that was good in this world, I thought she was the reason bad people are sent to repent in jail, not killed on the spot for their actions. I thought she was the one person in this world who fought with all her being to show that everyone has some good in them. She wasn't. 

**CALEBPOV:**

I won! I beat Chase; he's dead and never coming back! I saved Sarah and we're now on our way back to my house. I wonder why max didn't come to help. I knew it was a bad idea but I needed to win and if we lost someone in the battle it wouldn't be my fault. My father's dead because mother asked him to give his powers to me. I can't believe that selfish bastard would actually care about me. Well anyways, I didn't need Max's help after all I can tell that Reid and Tyler are gonna be pissed at me because I ever asked her if she would help but whatever, they'll get over it. 

"What are you thinking about?" Sarah asks, from my shoulder. 

"Just about how much I can't wait to tell the guys that everything's gonna be okay now" I smiled down at her beautiful eyes. 

"Okay" She sighed as she fell asleep on me. We got to my house in a matter of minutes, weird it seemed longer on the way here. 

"Sarah, come on" I shook her shoulder gently making her jump up in surprise. 

"Okay" She smiled and we walked into my house hand in hand and happier than before. That was until; we entered the house and felt the grief.

**REIDPOV: **

I can't stand this. We can't even call an ambulance to help to revive her. They'll want to know what happened and if we lie they'll be able to tell. It's been 2½ since her breathing stopped. I've gone through 2 stages of grief. First, I was in denial about it. Second, I got angry; especially towards Max. I'm in the third one now. I keep bargaining with some unknown force, whether it is god or not, I promise to be a better person if you let her come back. Please I need her! Listen to me groveling at someone's feet like a useless puppy. I need to get out of here; I'm not ready to accept this! I don't want to! I can feel the Power surging through my veins. I have to go! I could hear the useless calls as I left the room that now bared my heart smashed inside its walls. I sprinted as fast as I could down the deserted hallways towards the front door; that was until I ran into something unmovable. I was worried at first but then the person wrapped their arms around me and pulled me back into the house. 

**TYLERPOV: **

I guess Reid couldn't handle it. I tried calling after him but I feel too lifeless to do anymore. I pray to god he won't do anything stupid. I stand shakily, trying to be strong in front of Amelia as I see her cry. 

"It'll be okay" She whispered as she squeezed my hand and stood. "I think I'm gonna go" She whispered again and walked out of the room and down the stairs, I reluctantly found the strength in me and walked out after her, taking one last look at Max as I closed the door behind me, I heard whispers and a loud cry of pain and more quiet sobs. I wasn't expecting the scene I came to as I walked into the Danvers' living room. 

**CALEBPOV:**

I was walking up towards the stairs to enter my room assuming that's where everyone was. I was proved wrong when Reid came stumbling down the stairs and into me, I knew something was wrong when I realized he was crying. I did the only thing I knew to and that was wrapping my arms around the smaller boy and dragging him over towards the couch. I still sit with him pulled over towards my shoulder with him yelping and crying out that he did all he could and that she was gone. I just got what happened as I saw Amelia stumble down the stairs shaking wildly. The only one who wasn't coming down those stairs after Tyler was Max. She was never going to walk down those stairs again. Max was dead. SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! This is all my fault! I never should have asker her to come help me! FUCK!

**REIDPOV:**

I knew I should have stopped blubbering and explained to Caleb what happened, but I just couldn't, the images of Max and me and then her dying in front of me. It was all too much. I just want to end it all. I don't want to deal with all the pain! I can't. 

"Caleb, I tried, nothing can help her now. She's gone" I whispered, wiping the tears from my face and promising myself that this was all over. 

"I know Reid, it's going to be okay" He said loud enough for Tyler and Amelia to hear that too even though they were huddled feet from us. 

**1 MONTH LATER…**

I knew that this was the last time I would ever see Max again, but I couldn't bear to stay throughout the whole service. I never lied when I said that this was the end of me. I was ending it all today. I was going to join my angel wherever she went. As long as I'm with her I'm in heaven or anything better than that. I stand here on the edge of the only bridge that exists in Ipswich. 

"I love you Maxine Simms, I always have and always will" I breathe out my last words to the world and prepared to take my final plunge into the icy winter water. 

"Reid, please you don't want to do this" A voice breathed from behind me. 

"What?" I asked my eyes wide as I craned my neck backwards. I knew that voice. It was Maxie, but it couldn't be. As I turned back to my fate, I heard it again. 

"Reid Garwin! You do this I'll never forgive you!" Her voice hissed at me, I could feel her breath on my neck. I ignored her-it, and turned back to the task at hand. 

"What the fuck Reid? You better not do this! I swear to god if you do, I'll do…Something!" Max's voice hissed at me, I felt a hand grab me and yank me roughly off the side of the bridge. I closed my eyes from the impact, when I reopened them I was disappointed that it wasn't Max standing in front of me. It was Caleb and Tyler and Pouge and none of them looked too happy with me. 

"You arrogant ass! What the fuck is wrong with you! I already lost my fucking sister, I don't need to lose you too jackass!" Tyler screamed at me as he yanked me up from the ground and slammed me into the bridge wall. I was truly and honestly scared of Tyler at this moment, for one I realized that he could've killed me and no one would've stopped him. Second, the others were watching with the most menacing looks on their faces, they practically screamed 'if he doesn't kill you we will'. Third, I've never even seen Tyler this angry before, Max sure but him he was always the calm one. 

"Do you have any idea how fucked up this is!" Tyler screamed, stepping up to my face. I was scared and cold barely shake my head no. 

"Well let me explain it for you then. My baby sister who I loved more than anything in this world is dead, and now I have to fucking worry about you? No Reid you can be your own damn babysitter now! If you're gonna think ending your life is better than to face the pain, you deserve to be dead in place of Maxie!" Tyler hollered his voice raw and scratchy. This is the most he's talked since she died. In fact this is the first time I've heard him talk since she died. 

"Just imagine all the shit Maxie would've said. Can you even imagine? I sure as hell can't!" He laughed without any sign of mirth; it was just a bitter, painful, noise that was unnecessary in the situation. 

"No, I can't imagine what she would've said. I can't imagine anything about her. All I remember is seeing her breathing die out, dragging the rest of her with it!" I hissed, my pain outweighing my anger. 

"You're a fucking idiot" Tyler whispered, all traces of his anger dissipated. 

"I'm sorry" I whispered and allowed him to pull me into a hug that the other two soon joined in on. I didn't care how gay this looked without Maxie in the middle holding us all together. I can face this and I can face life as long as I have them with me. Forever and always, they will be my brothers. I stepped back up towards the bridge and pulled out a long-stemmed red rose I had in my jacket pocket. 

"I'll always be madly and completely in love with you Maxine Simms, you'll live on in my heart and memories. Goodbye" I whispered my final goodbye and let the rose drift peacefully into the rushing icy water below me. 

A/N: I know it was totally clichéd at the end! Sorry couldn't help it! I will, I repeat WILL write a sequel but I must finish all my other stories first! Hang in there and I promise it will be out as soon as I can. Review and tell em what titles you like and what you want to see. 

Until we read again, 

Taylor5795 


End file.
